Room 311
by TextGirl
Summary: A STUGGLING ARIST YUMI AND A RICH SACHIKO AND ONE DORM WILL THERE BE LOVE OR WILL THERE TWO WORLDS RIPP THEM AWAY FROM EACH OTHER YUMIxSACHIKO SOME CHARACTERS LEMON LATER IT STARTS OFF SUCKY BUT TOWARDS CHAPTER 3 IT GETS BETTER PM'S ARE ALSO ACCEPTABLE
1. Room 311?

Though Art's Eyes

AN: Well I'm back but this is still my first time writing a story but I love Maria Sama Ga Miteru so much so one thing NO FLAMES PLEASE CAUSE ILL GET BACK AT YA! ALSO I MADE SOME CHARACTERS GET ALONG BUT IF THE REVEIWERS CAN HELP ME WITH THE CHARACTERS PERSONANITIES THAT WOULD BE GREAT TOO

WARRING: SOME DRITY TALK BECAUSE IM A DIRTY GIRL LOL BUT THERE IS SOME GAY BASHING DONT BE OFFENED PLEASE GO GAY PRIDE

ALSO EXCUSE MY BAD SPELLING AND GAMMER

"_Thoughts_" or "_flashback_"

"_Man I _can't_ seem to get this picture." _Yumi groaned in frustration. _"I've sitting here for months and I can't get anything right and my art teacher has been waiting, I have until next month what I'm I going to do!!!"_ Yumi had been one of Tokyo universities brightest art students but her family was lacking the money to pay for her to go to Tokyo University but her art won her a scholarship though an art program though Lillian high school; she is one of the most talented freshman out of Tokyo University. "I still can't get these pair of eyes out of my head those blue eyes, it's like there in my soul I must be going crazy." Oh no I'm going to be late to class yumi screamed to herself.

OXOXOXOXO

The blue eyed Ogasawara heiress sat in the back of the black super stretch limo and sighed to herself. _"It's off to college and then to my wedding I guess I love him but it's all for the best I guess"_ Sachiko thought bitterly. Ms. Ogasawara where here said the limo driver snapping Sachiko out of her thoughts the limo driver opened the door for Sachiko. Sachiko looked at the pristine building of Tokyo University the limo driver helped her carry her stuff to the front of the office. "I hope I can fit in here and I hope I can find what I'm looking for these dreams have got to stop I've been dreaming about this brown eyed girl for days now." Sachiko scolded herself for her wondering mind. Sachiko one of the wealthiest families in all of Tokyo went to Lillian high school and then Lillian University but soon transferred to Tokyo University destined to marry after high school.

"I wonder mother and father are still mad at me I'm still a little shocked myself with all of my training I should have better control, but something pulling me here I just hope there not to mad." thought Sachiko.

_Flashback _

_I will not allow you to go to that school with those kids you are a lady of high standard and you should not mingle with them I forbid it Sachiko's father said sharply. "Who knows there could be gangs not to mention gays do you know what that will do to are reputation if you were caught talking to one of them." said _Sachiko's mother flippantly. "_Why don't we just give sa-chan a chance." said a figure coming from the stairs. I know but all of the women of this family have been going to Lillian for years and the tradition will be broken if she goes to that trash of a college said Sachiko's father. Sachiko sat there a cold expressionless look in her face but on the inside a murderess rage was forming ready to manifest its self. Just she was about to burst a warm hand touched her shoulder and she looked up to see Kashiwagi he look in his eyes telling her to go no matter what._

_Flashback ended_

"_I don't know if I should thank Kashiwagi or kill him for a fiancée he's very observant it makes it hard to know what he's thinking."_ Sachiko thought sarcastically. _"I know there mad but I can't get that smile out my head". _

Sachiko was snapped out of her thoughts when she reached the receptionist desk and was greeted by a girl with short hair she was handsome but she could tell the beauty was there. Hello may I help you asked the handsome young lady. Yes I'm here to get a room are you the receptionist? asked Sachiko in curiosity. No I'm not but she's out at the moment my names Hasekura Rei I was told to hand you your schedule in case you arrive. Sachiko bowed and introduced herself and asked for her room. Here you go room 311 Rei said giving Sachiko the key. Sachiko bowed and proceeded down the hall way gracefully while looking at her schedule. "_What a strange one_" thought Rei

OXOXOXOXO

"Oh no I'm so late I hope I can get there before the bell rings I'm so in for it." Yumi said to herself while running down the hall way. It wasn't till she bumped into a hard yet soft figure throwing her off balance on her back taking the stranger with her. "Those eyes" thought Yumi. Yumi observed the beauty on top of her she traced every aspect of the raven haired beauty from lips to jaw line and drunk in the beauties features. "Those eyes and those lips I wonder what she could do with those lips." Yumi thought lustfully.

Sachiko looked at the girl below her intently _"what is this feeling I never felt this way before my heart is racing those eyes and lips I wonder what they would taste like." _Sachiko shook away the lustful thoughts that where forming not knowing that the young woman below her was doing the same. "She must be no older than 18 or so" thought Sachiko. Time seemed to stop for the two both completely forgetting the position that they were in until the bell rung "Oh no I'm so late!" Sachiko observed the younger girl. Yumi quickly got from under Sachiko with a small blush forming she bowed and apologized leaving Sachiko to herself for the first time in her life as a lady she was speechless.

XOXOXOXOX

Yumi made it to class in a hurry but her mind kept wandering to the woman with the blue eyes I wonder would it be like to paint her. _"I know I have seen those eyes before it must have been in high school, it can't be she looks like a lady of a high standard she could be a board member of the school I wonder what she's doing here." _You wonder what Yumi said Shizama Yoshino Yumi's best fried of 4 years. So what are you thinking about is it a girl said Yoshino with taunting eyes YOSHINO! Yumi blushed and screamed rewarding her mad looks and snickers from teachers and students alike. Ms. Fukuzawa if our done with your show may I please go on with my lecture said the teacher Yumi sunk into her seat and Yoshino snickered well it looks like I was right said Yoshino. The teacher straightened up and finished there is a new student she's a sophomore but if any of you meet her show her around said the teacher with that the bell rung. I bet Rei-chan knows who this new student is I heard she was rich, Yoshino said while walking down the hall way, who knows she could be your roommate since you don't have one Yoshino said tauntingly.

I wonder how Rei puts up with you Yumi said jokingly. All day Yumi could not get the woman out of her head when it came time for art class Yumi found herself trying to draw the stranger.

OXOXOXOXO

Sachiko looked at the key and the door the door read 311. "_I guess this is it I hope I just don't_ _get an annoying roommate; I wish I could get that girl I bumped into._" Sachiko shook all lustful thoughts to the back of her head. " _I wonder what mother would say about me having_ _these_ _thoughts I would be thrown out for sure if not stoned."_Sachiko thought bitterly. Sachiko opened the door to the dorm she observed the area and its surroundings she saw the stacks of paint and canvas's in the living room "_I know my roommate isn't exactly a housekeeper, they are certainly an artist Sachiko said looking at the picture before her."_

OXOXOXOXO

Yumi got home at night _"_Between work and school I'll never get my painting done_." _Yumi muttered. _"I wish I could see her again_" Yumi thought sadly. Yumi opened the door and saw the raven haired goddess in her living room for the second time that day Sachiko was shocked one word could only be muttered "You".


	2. My Bed Is Your Bed?

AN: WELL IT'S THAT TIME AGAIN TO THE REVEIWERS THANK YOU GUYS WELL PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE GRAMMER AND SPELLING ALSO FORGIVE MY RUN-ONS IM NOT EXCATLY A WRITER YA KNOW

_ITALIC FOR THINKING_ and_ "_TALKING" THERE ARE FLASH BACKS IN THIS CHAPTER

Last time "You"

The two females stared forever giving Sachiko staggered for her Yumi. "Hello and May I ask what you are doing in my dorm" asked Yumi. "The receptionist assistant gave me this room and said this was the only one left," answered Sachiko. "Oh" said Yumi. I didn't expect this at all," said Yumi. _You sure wished for it said Yumi in a lustful voice. "My_ dorm is you dorm Ms…" for the first time Sachiko forgot her name "Ogasawara Sachiko" Sachiko said with a slight bow "I'm sorry about the mess here and I'm Fukuzawa Yumi" Yumi said sheepishly while scratching the back of her head.

"Well there is another room but the school never warned me about you coming so I'm sorry" said Yumi leading Sachiko up the stairs. "I'm sorry but you can take my bed until I get your room cleaned up" said Yumi. "No I don't think I could take your bed" said Sachiko gently _even though I wouldn't mind us sleeping together _Sachiko thought. "I don't mind talking the floor Yumi said it not a big deal I could just…how about we sleep together," Sachiko said gently cupping her cheek only to have Yumi blush "I think I'll go make dinner now Sachiko-sama."

OXOXOXOXO

The raven haired beauty sat at the table watching the brown haired girl while she cooked dinner it was the first night as dorm mates, Yumi insisted on doing everything of coarse Sachiko had cooks at home but something seemed so natural with Yumi in the kitchen _If she could cook_ _for me every day, _thought Sachiko. "I know my cooking isn't the best Sachicko-sama but please tell me if it's bad Sachiko-sama, whatever it is I know it will be good, also Yumi can you call me Sachiko," _or lover _Sachiko thought lustfully. Dinner went smoothly Yumi talked and told things about her herself and family occasionally asking Sachiko about her family and friends; Yumi noticed that Sachiko didn't talk much about her family but decided not to press the issue any further. After dinner was finished Yumi cleaned up and showed Sachiko around after showing her around Yumi got ready for bed. Lying on the bed Yumi thought of that days past events _you barely know her and now you're in bed with her, oh no how I'm I going to survive with that raven haired beauty next to me;_ little did Yumi know that down the hall another person was thinking the same. _How cold I touch her like that and to top it off I had to suggest we sleep together way to go Sachiko, how I'm I going to survive the night without kissing those lushes lips_, Sachiko shook her head of any lustful thoughts towards the younger girl and started to make her way to the bed room. Yumi was deep in thought until Sachiko came breaking Yumi's thought, there was a nervous look between the two females until Yumi broke the silence "Please make yourself comfortable Sachiko" both laid motionless next to each other until light dream lured them to sleep.

OXOXOXOXO

Sachiko awoke up to a heavy feeling on her chest. _Why is my chest so heavy and what's wrong with my legs, I know I have low blood pressure in the morning but this takes the cake._ As Sachiko looked to the side of the bed she noticed the clock read four o'clock, then Sachiko looked down to see the brown haired beauty laying on her chest snuggling into her bosom like a cat would do it master._ At least classes aren't today_, Sachiko looked down at the younger female and looked in wonder _how is it that she makes me feel warm and loved I know these are things a lady should not do but for some reason I don't care when I'm with her._ In doing that Sachiko embraced Yumi and fell into a deep sleep with Yumi tightly in her arms.

XOXOXOXOX

Yumi woke to a soft feeling on her cheek _my pillows have gotten softer since when did they move up and down _it wasn't till Yumi lifted her cheek fully and completely to see that she was resting on Sachiko's chest legs entwined together in the sheets and all "Wah!!!!," Yumi yelled in urgency while trying to get off of Sachiko waking her up in the process and taking both of them down to the floor below. "I think I'm starting to get use to this," Sachiko said on top of Yumi. Without thinking Sachiko moved closer to the younger girls face "I think I am too," said Yumi also moving closer to Sachiko's face; their faces millimeters apart their sweet smells assaulting their senses time had truly stopped between the two both where brought out of there trance when the alarm clock sounded. Sachiko was the first to break away from their close contact both of them missing the warmth of each other's bodies. "I'm going to brush my teeth," said a blushing Yumi with that Yumi walked to down the hallway and closed the bathroom door with her back resting against the wall she put a hand to her chest to stop the raging heartbeat in her chest "_oh Kami we almost kissed," _thought Yumi. Down the hall way someone was thinking a different thing Sachiko groaned in frustration which would be by normal standards would be rude for a lady to do. "Damn alarm clock" thought Sachiko. Both females didn't know whether to thank the alarm clock or destroy it.

OXOXOXOXO

Later in the day Sachiko and Yumi helped clean up the second room only to catch each other staring at each other intently both of them where finding it hard to finish the room. _She's beautiful we were so close I hate that alarm clock… wait I'm I trying to pursue Yumi as a potential lover, I have a fiancée a very gay one at that_ thought Sachiko humorlessly; but soon Sachiko's thoughts went to her mother and her "training" as her mother would call it _if you could call it training _Sachiko thought bitterly.

_Flashback_

_A lady should always be composed never off guard, it makes you look like an idiot and a whore and a dumb one at that; nine year old Sachiko never knew what being gay was until she heard for herself. At parties she could hear people talking about her uncle that was the first time Sachiko heard about being gay. 'Did you hear' said the snobby lady no I didn't said the equally snobby man Akira Ogasawara is gay and apparently he was banned from the clan said the snobby woman; he got what he deserved' said the snobby man with venom laced in his voice. It wasn't till later Sachiko asked her mother about what being gay is 'you stupid girl!!!' Screamed her mother 'It's a disease that you get don't worry about it that's how you become one!!!! A lady should not have thoughts like that or even questions of that magnitude that's how it starts' the next day Sachiko found out that she was to marry her destiny planned for her._

_End of flashback_

"Sachiko are you alright you've _been_ cleaning that same spot for over an hour," "I'm fine," Sachiko said coldly. Yumi shot Sachiko a hurt look making Sachiko quickly regret her words; "I should start unpacking," said Sachiko with uncertainness in her voice. Yumi went down to the kitchen to wash the dishes from the morning "I wonder what's wrong" _could it be the kiss we almost shared or maybe it's me _Yumi thought discouragingly.

XOXOXOXOX

A knock on the door snapped Yumi out of her wondering thoughts and Yumi opened the door to see Yoshino and Rei "what's up Yumi- chan" they both greeted. "So what's going on here" said Yoshino, you know that roommate thing that we mentioned in class well I... DON'T TELL ME YOU HAVE ONE YUMI-CHAN!" Yumi pulled Yoshino and whispered "don't say it so loud she's right up stairs" said Yumi nervously; well let's bring her clubbing she might like it Youko and Sei are back from their trip so it should be good Rei said coolly. "We tried to call Norkio and Shimako but there out of town," said Rei. "I don't know you guys I have to get my painting started and plus moneys been low plus I don't know if Sachiko would want to go," said Yumi discouragingly.

OXOXOXOXO

_I shouldn't have talked to Yumi like that I should go down and apologize _Sachiko opened the door to only hear two other voices in the living room; Sachiko saw a young girl no more than Yumi's age with long pigtails and on her right she "Hello," said Sachiko. Yoshino was the first to stand up and examine Sachiko close up with a determined look "If you hurt Yumi you will be sorry." Yumi smacked a hand to her forehead in utter embarrassment "Well dismissing that I'm Shimuza Yoshino," Yoshino bowed politely _these are some_ _interesting friends Yumi has_ Sachiko's thoughts were broken when Rei spoke "well nice to meet you again same to you Sachiko said with a slight smile."

XOXOXOXOX

They all sat at the table and drank tea talking and occasionally asking Sachiko questions. Yumi could not help but ask how Rei and Sachiko knew each other. "I was at the front office and then she came to get her dorm key and schedule, who would have thought that I would be seeing her with my friend." Sachiko couldn't help but blush and stare at Yumi who was equally blushing as well a short silence enveloped the room until Yoshino spoke up, "what's it going to be Yumi-chan are you going to go out or what Sei can't wait to see you". Sachiko could not help but feel jealous rage in her heart and her mind _who the hell is Sei and how does she know my Yumi!! wait… since when did Yumi become mine _another voice in Sachiko head spoke, _Yumi become yours since the day you saw her and we are not going to lose her S_achiko thought to herself with a challenge. Sachiko's thoughts were broken by Yumi's sweet voice "I don't want to leave Sachiko by herself." Well take we'll take her with as if that's alright with Sachiko," said Yoshino. "So do u want to go out tonight Sachiko?" asked Yumi. Finding it hard to say no to the younger girl's request Sachiko answered with a yes.

OXOXOXOXO

Rei and Sachiko talked in the living room while Yumi and Yoshino washed the tea cups  
"you like her don't you Yumi your face tells it all ya know, well sure Yoshino I like her she makes my heart beat fast every time I see her you know, I don't know whether to go after her or just avoid these feelings." Yoshino listened to her friend but couldn't help wonder in her mind who Sachiko was _Ogasawara I know I have heard that last name before, oh well it's no big deal_. "We'll pick you guys up at seven have fun you two," Rei said with a wink.

Once the door closed Yumi bowed deeply and apologized "I'm sorry Sachiko I mean to force you into going out with us tonight I mean… no Yumi I should apologize for responding so coldly this morning you were trying to help me and I'm sorry," Sachiko said with a bow.

XOXOXOXOX

Later Yoshino and Rei came over with Sei and Youko Sachiko was ready so she answered the door Sachiko observed the other two figures Sachiko saw a woman with short blonde hair grinning like an old man asking for Yumi Sachiko assumed out of the two that the blonde was Sei. Sachiko also observed the other female who was calmly watching on Sachiko could not help but feel unsure of herself around the woman it was soon when the blonde spoke up "Hey and you are?" Sachiko gave a slight bow and introduced herself "I'm Satou Sei and that's Mizuno Youko," Sei said pointing to Youko. Everyone was downstairs talking until Yumi came down all Sachiko could do was stare and whispered beautiful this did not go unnoticed by the others and especially Youko. They all loaded up into the truck "Yumi-chan you're so cute," Sei said while being squished in Sei's bear hug; the raven haired beauty was having a field day in her head along with thoughts of rage until a hand rested on her shoulder. "Don't worry Sei's always like that with Yumi," somehow Sachiko felt her rage disappear and clamed herself. _Mizuno Youko she knows more than I thought I know I heard that name before I wonder what she knows about me I hope she doesn't know about these feelings that are growing for Yumi._

_OXOXOXOXO_

"Why didn't you let me drive Youko baby I didn't want Sachiko to have an early heart attack we maybe use to your driving Sei but she's not," stated Youko "Aye Aye to that" said Yoshino earning a playful glare from Sei they proceed into the club. Sachiko and Yumi where the only ones not drinking Sachiko excused herself to the bathroom when she entered the bathroom she saw Youko and Sei come out of the same stall. A blushed started to appear on Sachiko's cheeks she observed the two noticing that both their hair and clothes where ruffled along with Youko's swollen lips. "Hey Sachiko-chan what's up well I'll be outside Youko baby I'll see you on the dance floor," Sachiko could only look in shock as Sei slipped out of the bathroom without so much as an explanation. The tension grew heavy in the air it was just Youko and Sachiko in the bathroom there was a pregnant pause until Youko spoke "I hope you're not shocked about what you saw, I know who you are you're the world famous Ogasawara Sachiko dose Yumi know?" Sachiko shook her head in silence "I also heard about you in Lillian Sachiko-chan I didn't know about you though your title so when are you going to tell Yumi, I don't know but I don't want her to hate me because of my family and I don't want to hurt her". Youko left towards the door but then pausing "It's worse to fool yourself than others around you," with that she left Sachiko stunned.

AN:_WELL YOU GUYS READ AND REVIEW THE NEXT CHAPTER WE'LL GO INTO SACHIKOS FAMILIES PAST BUT ONLY IF YOU GUYS REVIEW OR IF I LEARN HOW TO WRITE WHICH EVER COMES FIRST LOL WELL I GOT THE WHOLE TALKING SITUATION SLOVED I THINK I HOPE IT WILL BE EASIER OR YOU GUYS TO FOLLOW THE STORY_

_XXX_

_KENSHINS MATE_


	3. Contact

HEY YOU GUYS IM BACK! Well I think I'm starting to get the hang of this if not please be patient with me also I'm not going write Sachiko's families past until later sorry to get you excited for nothing but to make up there's some contact but I'm not going to say who.

"Talking" and _thinking_

**Last time:** It's worse to fool yourself then others

Sachiko stood there with shock plastered on her face. She stood still while trying to calculate Youko's words.

_I know she's right but it's so hard to tell people about my family there not exactly known for their loose behavior _Sachiko pushed the thought to the back of her head feeling a headache in the front of her head; Sachiko stepped out of the bathroom to only find a nervous yet relived Yumi.

"I hope I did not keep you waiting long Yumi" as soon as Sachiko said that Sei came over with beers in hand.

"Hey Yumi-chan how about a beer or two you can have one too Sachiko you know it isn't a party until Yumi hits the scene."

I don't know Sei-sama I'm having fun enough as it is," Yumi said looking at Sachiko with loving eyes.

"Well you could at least have a dance with me," stated Sei with pleading eyes.

Sachiko's nerves flared and jealously was clearly written on Sachiko's face but Sachiko quickly recovered her clam expression. "Don't you have someone else to dance with already," stated Sachiko. _That will shut her up _Sachiko thought in a challenge. Sei looked at Sachiko in shock but quickly recovered her grin this didn't go unnoticed with everyone else that was at the table. Sachiko looked at Sei with a challenge in her eyes while Yumi looked on at the two with worry and nervousness; the staring contest was soon broken by Rei nudging Sachiko on the arm.

"You should of said something like that now your teasing days have begun, now Sei knows that your fond of Yumi and will use that to poke at you, but she means well there's no need to be mad at her," said Rei with a smile.

That's not true I just like to have fun," Sei said with a pout. " How about a penalty game Sachiko and I will each dance with Yumi for one song and anyone of us who dances well with Yumi gets to dance with her the whole night of course you lovely ladies will be the judges, and the loser gets to sit and watch the winner dance," Sei said with glee.

"You're on" said Sachiko in a non hesitated voice.

"Wah what about me!?" Yumi said sounding like a child who has been left out of a game.

"Well of course you're going to be dancing Yumi-chan so you don't have to worry about being left out," said Sei with a wink.

OXOXOXOXO

Sei danced with Yumi first to a slow song this slowly was killing sachiko who wanted to hang the older girl by her legs upside down _I'll see if I could try that _Sachiko thought evilly.

_Damn that Sei wait till I get my hands on her _another voice in Sachiko's head interrupted her plans for revenge against Sei. _Well at least your having fun _Sachiko took the time to observe her thought _I am_ _having fun this is different from anything I have ever experienced I feel like my own person_. Little did Sachiko know another conversation took place on the dance floor between Yumi and Sei.

"So this is the famous Sachiko-sama I have heard about from Yoshino well Yumi-chan nice choice, she's got a temper on her that what's makes her so interesting." Yumi blushed at the comment.

"We are just friends Sei-sama nothing more," Yumi said nervously.

"Well I don't seem to recall friends calling each other beautiful lustfully like lovers do."

"You heard that too Sei-sama!" Yumi squeaked in shock.

"Hahaha that's what I like about you Yumi-chan your expressions there priceless, look it's obvious that she likes you Yumi-chan I think she's waiting for you to free her." Sei said with a serious look.

"Free her," Yumi repeated puzzled.

"Sachiko's a cool person I know she can take care of you plus, I like teasing her it's so funny."

"Sei sama!" squeaked Yumi.

XOXOXOXOX

Yumi came back to the table with Sei Yumi looked over to see Sachiko deep in thought with a look on her face that was ready to strike, it wasn't till Sachiko was snapped out of thoughts by Sei.

"So how was that everyone?" Before everyone could speak Youko cut in.

"We will save our judgment after Sachiko dances."

"Youko baby can't you give me a hint," Sei asked pleadingly.

Next to the couple Yumi and Sachiko sat looking nervously into each other's eyes. The sounds of the night club assaulting their senses, the beat of the trance music filling their bodies and their inner lust for each other it was until Yumi spoke up at Sachiko was broken out of her inner thoughts of lust for Yumi.

"S-so do you want to dance with me Sachiko?"

"I would love to," said Sachiko with dazed eyes

Little did Yumi know that Sachiko had no experience when it came to dancing in a night club. As soon as they hit the dance floor Yumi started to move to the beat soon after Sachiko started to follow along as time went on one song passed to another song and then three more songs after that. Yumi and Sachiko both now where use to each other's body movement, Yumi started to grind her body seductively against Sachiko in response to Yumi's seductive movements Sachiko glued her body closer to Yumi's to where Sachiko's center was against Yumi's derriere grinding furiously making Yumi moan in the process. This did not go unnoticed by the others and a short blonde haired woman how was grinning from ear to ear.

"Why are you smiling Sei you know you just lost this contest right," said Rei.

"Well in all honesty I could care less about the contest plus I'm a real winner in my mind because I got to see this," Sei said pointing to the couple on the dance floor who where grinding harshly on the dance floor.

"You're a dirty old man Sei," Yoshiro said with a playful look.

"What they're getting along just fine plus you guys aren't the only ones who are observant."

"So this was all a part of your plan," said Youko

"Yea," Sei grinned while rubbing her back of her head.

Sachiko and Yumi both danced until the music slowly faded down signaling that the club was about to close. Both females drank in each other's stares greedily forgetting the tension between each other bodies.

"I didn't know you could dance so well Sachiko," Yumi said with half lidded eyes.

"I didn't know I could ether," Sachiko whispered in the shell of Yumi's ear sending shivers down Yumi's spine, the music soon came to a stop and Yumi and Sachiko went back to their seats.

"So how was that," said Sachiko with pride looking at Sei.

"Well Sachiko-sama you win I was going to pull you guys apart but, you looked so in love." Both girls blushed after that the group talked some more before the club closed. Everyone was dropped off to their respective places Yumi and Sachiko were both at the door of their dorm it was just the two them and the midnight sky.

"I had fun Sachiko."

"So did I Yumi," _in more ways than one _Sachiko thought with excitement.

As soon as they where in the dorm they got ready for bed as soon as Sachiko went to her room across from Yumi's Sachiko noticed that there was still cleaning up to do. Yumi awoke to a knock at her room door she opened the door to see Sachiko looking nervously.

"Yumi sorry to disturb you but can I sleep in your room again it looks like I didn't finish my room up this afternoon, don't worry I'll sleep on the floor so you can have your bed."

"No that won't be necessary Sachiko you can sleep in my bed anytime you want T-that's if you want to," Yumi looked down at her feet.

Sachiko came towards Yumi and cupped her cheek "I would love that," Sachiko said gently.

Yumi wrapped her arms around Sachiko once they were in bed Sachiko soon wrapped her arms around the younger girl's abdomen and went into a peaceful slumber with the brown haired girl in her arms.

OXOXOXOXO

A few months into the school Yumi still couldn't get picture this frustrated her more but before Yumi could blow her top the raven haired beauty look would calm her.

_She's been here for six months now and it's almost Christmas this will be our first Christmas together what should I get her _Yumi wondered.

Yumi's thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello," Yumi answered.

"Hello is Sachiko there" asked the male voice.

Yumi could not help but feel jealousy towards the man who was calling.

"Yes may I ask who's calling," Yumi said tightly.

"Can you tell her it's Kashiwagi Suguru?"

Sachiko was in the bathroom getting ready to go shopping and at the same time thinking about Yumi.

_I wonder what I should get Yumi, I don't know if I want to see my family this Christmas I just want to spend this Christmas with Yumi she's shown me so much in such a short time, the things that Yumi has taught me I know mother would never teach me but it's so hard to break out of their control but, I still end up following there expectation's even when I try to break free I hope I can courage to stand up to them._

Sachiko was pushed from her thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

"Yumi"

"There's a call for you Sachiko," Yumi said meekly.

"Thank you Yumi," Sachiko said caressing Yumi's cheek gently.

Sachiko put the phone ear and watched as Yumi walked away with a blush.

"Sa-chan," said Suguru.

"Suguru," said Sachiko

"Your mother and father expect you to come for Christmas dinner Sa-chan."

Sachiko was about to give her answer of yes when a voice interrupted her thoughts Sachiko knew this was a different voice then from before.

_That's a crock of shit they want you to be there so they can look good that's bullshit now's the time to send a message to them hurry! While you still have a chance._

"Suguru can you tell mother and father to not expect me there this Christmas," Sachiko said sharply.

"Sa-chan" was all a shocked Suguru could say finally regaining his mask he said "you know how your mother and father could be mostly mother when it comes to you."

"Don't try to talk to me like they care!" shouted Sachiko.

"I understand what you're going though it's hard to keep your emotions bottled up and play the role of a happy family, look I know you don't like this marriage but I don't ether but it's for the best," Suguru said trying to sympathize with Sachiko.

"If you don't like it so much why don't you say something then Suguru; you know this marriage is a sham and you know what it's like to hide the one you love!"

"Sachiko that's enough" Suguru said fiercely.

"I know that this not easy on you or me but do you want to end up Akira you'll have nothing."

"How do you know that unless we try? I didn't want to go to college to escape marriage." Sachiko said with sadness laced in her voice. "You know when I told them I was going to Tokyo University they didn't even ask me what I want to major in all they cared about was how the tradition was broken cause I wasn't going to Lillian University," Sachiko said depressingly.

Sachiko sighed in defeat.

"Look just tell mother and father that I can't come I have an important assignment ok."

"Alright Sa-chan I'll tell them for you just be careful alright," said Suguru.

"Same to you Suguru," with that Sachiko hung up the phone and exited out the bathroom.

_Hope Yumi did not hear that _Sachiko thought to herself.

Sachiko walked down stairs and handed back the phone to Yumi only to meet a concerned look on Yumi's face

"Are you alright Sachiko?" asked Yumi.

"I'm fine Yumi; well I have to get some shopping one I'll be back."

With that Sachiko gave Yumi a light kiss on the cheek only to leave a blushing hot Yumi behind all Yumi could think was "oh Kami Sachiko kissed me!"

Sachiko made her way to the mall _what would Yumi and the others like I wonder, I can't believe I kissed her on the cheek I know what I did was wrong but it feels so right. _It wasn't until another voice appeared in Sachiko's head to tell her otherwise.

_There's nothing wrong with what you did, Yumi likes you I don't doubt for a minute that you don't like Yumi; you guys share a room every night your room was suppose to be cleaned out six months ago I know you like her hell maybe you might even love her I wonder what she might feel like under our body._

Sachiko's thoughts with her primal side wee soon broken when she heard a familiar voice.

"Sachiko how are ya!" Sei said with a slight pat on Sachiko's back.

"I'm fine Sei-sama how are you?"

"Same old same oldI'm trying to find Youko a gift she's a bit mad at me right now," Sei said sheepishly.

"What did you do this time" said Sachiko in a playful voice now use to Sei.

"Hahaha how observant of you Sachiko well what are you doing here," said Sei with a hint of playfulness.

"I'm trying to get a gift for Yumi, but I don't know what to get her and plus I don't know my parents are expecting me to be there for Christmas but my heart says stay here," said Sachiko.

"Well that's a mouth full well lets have lunch and well figure this out ok," said Sei.

Sachiko and Sei sat on the bench in the middle of the mall square both of them ate in silence until Sei spoke up first.

"So Sachiko-chan let me get this straight you are not sure if you want to go see your family this Christmas but they are expecting you to be there," Sei said trying to understand the story.

"Well I think it's a load of crap the way they are asking you it's like a command, the only thing that you should have in this world and expect from your self is control; others expectations should not matter to you because that's bullshit," Sei said with a stern look on her face. "Like when people see me with Youko they except me to give them a reason of why I'm with her but I really don't owe them one because I know I'm in love with Youko and I know she loves me too, look what I'm trying to say is if you do what others expect of you then you give them control," said Sei.

Sachiko was in shock with Sei's words.

_She's right I've been worried about what people think and what they should expect of me but really it none of their business I shouldn't give any more excuses for my actions except Yumi it feels so normal with her like there's no pressure for me to be the person I want to be._

Sei noticed the blush on Sachiko's cheeks it wasn't until Sachiko spoke up.

"Sei when did you discover that you where in love with Youko?"

Sei looked lightly at Sachiko and smiled.

"Well I always knew I liked her but I had my doubts as well as anyone but then I took a look at myself and analyzed how I felt about her and how she makes me feel. I know that you have a lot to deal with as an Ogasawara but remember that happiness is for you t find not for others," said Sei. With that Sei got up and proceed to walk but then she turned around and said " By the way Youko didn't tell me about your family history, I found out for myself back in Lillian High School too bad we didn't meet then, oh also Yumi would like anything you get her."

It wasn't till Sei walked away Sachiko found herself shouting.

"What about Youko's gift?"

"I'm sure she's cooled down," Sei said.

Sachiko watched as Sei walked away things that were once hazy to Sachiko became clearer to Sachiko. With that she walked around the mall with her confidence restored and looked into the stores until she found something.

"This is perfect for Yumi," said Sachiko.

Sachiko came home with bags in hand.

"Did you enjoy yourself Sachiko," said Yumi.

"Yes Yumi I did."

AN: Well for those of you guys who have reviewed my story thanx I hope you can understand Sachiko's thought patterns but to make it clear there are two thought patterns one lustful side and one loving side but all the same they love Yumi ok. I hope you guys can get others to review well updates will be kind of slow because I got to school to attend to.

XOXOXOXOX

KENSHINS MATE


	4. Wintertime love

HEY YOU GUYS IM BACK THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT IT'S REALLY HELPED ME WITH MY WRITING AND IM HAVING PROBLEMS WITH WORD SO FORGIVE ME FOR ANY ERRORS I HAVE THANKS YOU GUYS

LAST TIME: "Yes Yumi I did," said Sachiko

Christmas eve came and Yumi and Sachiko held a party for everyone they all sat and exchanged gift's with everyone, the only ones that did not exchange gifts where Yumi and Sachiko both of them thinking about opening there gift's later after everyone left. Yumi and Yoshino were in the kitchen while Sachiko and the others were in the living room the snow fell outside Yumi's kitchen window and all Yumi could do was watch in amazement, it wasn't till Yoshino called Yumi's name was she broken out of her thoughts.

"Why didn't you exchange your gift to Sachiko," said Yoshino.

"I didn't want to give it too her now because I'm saving it for later," Yumi said with a blush.

"Well the way you guys were dancing at the club I say there's some sexual tension between you two," said Yoshino with a teasing voice.

"Well Yoshino she's different she makes me feel different I didn't even know that we were dancing like that until you guys told us, plus I feel we have this connection that is unbreakable and I want to be there for her that's all I want," said Yumi with a small smile.

"Well you guys will make a great couple I just wish Rei-chan would act like that."

Yumi stood in shock she knew that Yoshino had feelings for Rei but Yumi didn't know that they where that deep.

"So what are you going to give Sachiko tonight could it be your body perhaps?"

"N-no Yoshino we haven't even said anything like that to each other plus I don't even know if she likes me that," said Yumi discouraging.

"But still I keep having these dream about high school and they lead up to the same thing it starts out with me waking up and going to school and every time I get to the point were I'm going to find out about my dream I wake up I think this could be my key to solving my painters block" said Yumi.

"Well what ever it is good luck with it because I'm no good at painting but as for Sachiko, you should really tell her you like at least," said Yoshino leaving out of the kitchen to the living room.

Yumi thought about what Yoshino said _well I know should tell but what if she rejects me and doesn't want to live with me I feel that my dreams are connected to Sachiko I wonder_ Yumi thought back to the dream she had.

OXOXOXOXO

Yumi got ready for school she was attending Lillian High School as a first year she hurried for school. Yumi ran toward school with her new uniform on and slowed down a she neared the school she walked and stopped in front of the school statue to pray only to be stopped by a pair of blue eyes and a beautiful voice.

XOXOXOXOX

Sachiko wondered where Yumi was she knew that she was in the kitchen washing dishes but she worried still, she looked around to see that Yoshino was outside of the kitchen.

"Yoshino, is Yumi still in the kitchen?" asked Sachiko

"Yeah Yumi's still in the kitchen," said Yoshino.

Sachiko made her way to the kitchen to see Yumi deep in thought.

_She's so beautiful and hot _said Sachiko's inner voice.

"Yumi," Sachiko called.

Yumi quickly turned around to see Sachiko in the kitchen with her.

"Are you alright Yumi I as concerned I saw your face and you looked troubled," said Sachiko rubbing Yumi's back.

"I'm fine Sachiko I was just wondering about my gift for you and if you will like it."

"I know I will like it," Sachiko with loving eyes.

"Yumi can you please stay up with me tonight I want to tell you something," said Sachiko.

Soon after the party was over everyone drove back home to celebrate Christmas.

"Yumi," called Sachiko.

"Yes Sachiko," said Yumi.

In saying that both Yumi and Sachiko made there way to the living room and sat down both remained in silence until Sachiko spoke.

"Yumi why didn't you go spend Christmas with your family?"

"Do you not want me here Sachiko," said Yumi with a sad look on her face.

"N-no I want you here more than ever Yumi."

"Well my relatives called my parents over this year they asked me if I wanted to come along but I told them no I said I was going to spend Christmas with my dorm mate," said Yumi with a blush.

"I did the same for my parents too," said Sachiko

"I guess we where thinking the same thing," Sachiko said with a chuckle.

Both girls laughed together until the laughter died down until both females where looking in each others eyes both lovingly and lustfully, until broke the trance.

"Yumi I have something to tell you I hope this doesn't change your view on me," Sachiko said looking down.

"I could never change my view on you Sachiko you are very special to me and I don't want you to think any less okay," Yumi said reassuringly while placing a kiss on Sachiko's cheek.

"Well I know you know my name is Sachiko Ogasawara but I'm from the famous Ogasawara clan."

Yumi stayed quite as she listened she had heard of the Ogasawara clan she just didn't know that Sachiko was from that family. Yumi knew that they were well known for there fierceness in business as well as there strictness within the family. Yumi knew that they would never approve any kind of relationship that wasn't beneficial to the clan she also heard when she was younger that they banished there own family member because of his sexual orientation it wasn't till later she found out that the Orgasawara clan was a dangerous clan indeed.

"Yumi there's more the guy on the phone that called was my fiancée and also my cousin my family thinks by merging us together though marriage it will create a power for the Orgasawara business, but that's not what I want Yumi I want to be myself and that's why I'm fighting this I don't want to be used as a tool; I care about someone and I don't want this to happen," said in frustration with tears in her eyes.

Yumi finally spoke.

Oh Sachiko said Yumi with that Sachiko cried into Yumi's arms while Yumi rubbed Sachiko's back reassuringly till Sachiko stopped crying.

"Thank you Yumi."

"No problem Sachiko."

With that Yumi spoke gently to Sachiko who had stopped crying.

"Sachiko I want you to know that I'm here for you as your dorm mate friend and some who cares for you," Yumi said with a blush.

"Yumi."

" I want you to know Yumi I like you more then a friend and dorm mate and I would like a chance to build a relationship with you will you accept my feelings Yumi we do not have to rush this we can take all the time you need," said Sachiko with love in her eyes.

"Sachiko I like you too I always have and thank you for telling me Sachiko," with that Yumi kissed Sachiko on the cheek.

With that Yumi gave Sachiko her gift.

"I hope you like this Sachiko."

Sachiko opened the violet covered box to find a beautifully decorated bracelet with charms around it.

"Its beautiful Yumi I'll always cherish it, thank you so much."

"I have something for you Yumi please close your eyes."

Yumi closed her eyes and she felt something cold and light on her neck.

"You can open your eyes now Yumi," said Sachiko whispering in the shell of Yumi ear.

Yumi looked down and saw a beautiful lock it.

"Sachiko I can't take this it looks to expensive I just cant."

"Don't worry cost is no object to me I just want to show you how much I care you," Sachiko said softy.

As soon as Sachiko said that the alarm sounded signaling Christmas Eve was over

"Marry Christmas Yumi."

"Marry Christmas Sachiko."

OXOXOXOXO

Soon after Christmas Yumi and Sachiko have been closer than ever testing the boundaries of there relationship sitting at home cuddling and watching movies as the snow fell out side. Sachiko and Yumi were both laying on the sofa Sachiko's back to the sofa and Yumi's back to Sachiko legs both entwined it was until Sachiko spoke up.

"Hey Yumi why don't we go out on an official date, it is all in the process of liking each other milady," said Sachiko jokingly.

"Try your worse my gallant princess," said Yumi with a giggle.

It wasn't till there laughter was broken by the phone ringing Yumi got up to answer the phone and Sachiko sat there thinking.

_We haven't even said we loved each other and here we are acting like we are together well I would prefer that we didn't rush to fast who knows were our passions could lead us; if I told her I love her it could unleash my lustful side and I don't want to hurt Yumi._

Yumi got off the phone with her parents and thought to herself.

_I can't wait to tell Sachiko she will be excited hopefully _thought Yumi with a smile.

Yumi entered the living room to see Sachiko in deep thought, while looking at Sachiko Yumi took the time to observe her object of her affections; Sachiko was wearing baggy grey jogging pants and a tight black tank top and was chewing on her bottom lip.

_She's so beautiful how did I get so lucky I just want her to take those lips and run them all over my body she's just so gorgeous I want to paint her but I don't know how to ask her, I have to stop thinking about her like this! we haven't even said we loved each other._

"Hey," said Sachiko breaking Yumi's thoughts of lust.

"Yes sweetheart," Yumi said in a daze, Sachiko looked shocked and blushed.

"That was my parents Sachiko they called to see if I wanted to celebrate New Years with them I told them yes but they also asked if you could come over so they can meet you."

"Well honey look at us we aren't even past the platonic stage of our relationship and we are meeting your parents."

"So do you want to go sweetheart?" Yumi said softly.

"Yes honey I would love to go," Sachiko said softly.

XOXOXOXOX

The drive was short to Yumi house it only took two hours away from Tokyo University. Yumi's mother had sent for a cab the two sat while the cab driver was driving Yumi and Sachiko talked about everything family, class and friends until Yumi asked.

"Sachiko who is your favorite family member?" asked Yumi.

Sachiko looked with shock in her eyes Yumi quickly regretted asking the question.

"I'm sorry Sachiko I didn't mean to upset you," said Yumi sadly.

"No Yumi it's alright," Sachiko reassured kissing Yumi's head in the process.

"If I had to say it would be my uncle Akira he was the only one that understood me and the pressures of being an Orgasawara, e was the only one that could see past the bullshit my parents try to display such as being the perfect family he knew and I saw first hand how closed minded my parents could be," said Sachiko tightly.

"Do you still keep in contact with him," Yumi asked meekly.

"No I haven't seen him in ten years," Sachiko said faintly.

Yumi noticed the mood changing and she decided to bring up something else.

"Hanging around Sei-sama has taught you some new vocabulary I see, I don't remember you cursing until you met Sei sweetheart," Yumi said teasingly.

"Well honey you where the ones who introduced them to me" said Sachiko with equal mirth.

The cab came to a haut breaking both of then out of there trance.

"I guess we are here," said Yumi.

They both walked up to the door with butterflies in there stomach; Yumi was nervous not just for herself but for Sachiko as well.

"You know what suddenly I'm nervous about meeting your parents," said Sachiko.

"There nice people don't worry sweetheart," Yumi said while ringing the door bell.

With that Yumi's mother answered the door and greeted both girls and ushered them inside.

"Hello I'm Miki Fukuzawa and are you the famous Sachiko Ogasasawa that my Yumi's been talking about?"

Yes I am and thank you for inviting me over," Sachiko said with a bow.

"Where are my manners come in come in," Miki said sheepishly.

_Well I know for a certain Yumi and her mother are both related_ thought Sachiko.

Sachiko looked around the house and noticed how small it was but the house had a nice feel to it unlike her house cold and uncaring. Miki walked Sachiko to the living room where Yumi's bother and father where, Yumi introduced them to Sachiko.

"Hello it nice to finally meet you," Yuuki and Yuuichiro said with a bow.

"Hello it nice to meet you too," said Sachiko with a smile.

With the introductions over with they all headed to the kitchen for dinner.

OXOXOXOXO

AN: well you guys I hope you can understand Yumi and Sachiko's relationship they like each but it's a little deeper the only thing that's different is that the haven't said they are in love but its close people so don't worry ok. Next chapter contains a special guess can you guess who it is let me know though a review. Also sorry if this is rushed but school is kicking my ass.

KENSHINS MATE


	5. Seeing You Again

HEY YOU GUYS WELL ITS THAT TIME AGAIN WELL FOR THOSE WHO GUESSED YOU HAVE TO READ THE STORY TO FIGURE IT OUT AND IF MY REVIEWERS CAN GET MORE PEOPLE TO READ MY STORY THEN ILL GIVE YOU GUYS A DOUBLE FEATURE.

Warning: some petting in this go easy on me this is my first time with this.

"TALKING"/_THINKING_

LAST TIME "Hello it's nice to meet you too," said Sachiko.

Sachiko and Yumi's family sat in the living room Sachiko sat there and observed Yumi's family noticing the different atmosphere from her own home, Sachiko soon loosened up in comfort and was less nervous. Yumi's family and Sachiko talked about different subjects such as weather, school and relationships, Sachiko was in shock about Yumi's family she had never experienced these kinds of talks with her family they where all to busy to even talk yet alone ask her anything.

"So Sachiko-sama what do want to major in?" asked Yuuichiro.

"I want to major in literature and writing also Yuuichiro-sama there's no need for formalities just call me Sachiko," said Sachiko with a smile.

"Well I believe your very talented Sachiko and I know it will work out for you," said Yuuichiro.

This shocked Sachiko to the core.

_I can't believe he asked me what I wanted to major in mother and father never asked me any of that I feel so comfortable with this family._

Sachiko was broken out of her thoughts when Miki said it was time for dinner, they all sat at the dinner table talking and laughing about Yumi's adventurous past while Yumi was sinking in her seat with embarrassment.

"So is my daughter seeing anyone?" asked Miki in curiosity.

"Mom!" said Yumi in protest with a shade of crimson on her face.

"Yumi's not seeing anyone Miki," Sachiko said with a blush.

After dinner Yumi sat in the living room with her brother and father while Sachiko helped Miki put up the dishes.

"Dinner was great Miki," said Sachiko in excitement.

"Oh thank you it's so nice for Yumi to bring someone over and such a beautiful spirited person at that."

"Thank you Miki"

"I know you'll treat Yumi right and I know she'll be taken care of with you."

"H-how did you know" asked Sachiko in utter shock.

"Well I don't know the details but, I know my daughter looks at you more than a dorm mate and friend the way she looks at you it reminds me of her father and me when we started dating, I just hope you love her and take care of her and I just want you to know that I accept you guys in what ever relationship you have with each other."

"Thank you so much Miki," said Sachiko on the verge of tears.

"How about you guys stay here tonight it's getting dark and I don't want you guys waiting for a cab alone, plus we can talk about what you guys plan to does soon as Yumi spills the beans," Miki said jokingly.

Both Sachiko and Miki laughed.

XOXOXOXOX

Yuuki, Yumi, and Yuuichiro were all taking in the living room when Yuuki said.

"So when's the wedding Yumi."

"Yuuki there's no wedding there's nothing between us at all" squealed a red faced Yumi.

"Well I think she will be great to you Yumi and we support you," said Yuuichiro with a thumb's up.

Sachiko and Miki came out of the kitchen Yumi could tell something was wrong with Sachiko and worried, Miki sensing her daughter was worried about Sachiko, so in understanding Yumi's feelings Miki said.

"Yumi, why don't you take Sachiko up to your room and show her around."

Yumi lead Sachiko up to her room to only close the door.

"What's wrong Sachiko it looked like you where crying is everything alright with you and my mom?"

"Yes Yumi everything is alright with your mom but your mom knows that I like you and she accepted it I just got a little emotional because my mother was under the impression that I was like my uncle and your mother understood me as a person when my mother didn't, at first I didn't think I was because of my mothers "training" but I met you and I get this strange feeling I met you before this," confessed Sachiko.

"I feel the same sweetheart," said Yumi.

After Sachiko finished explaining she took a look in Yumi's room observing everything like a child would a new toy until Sachiko saw a picture on the wall with Yumi and her friends.

"So you went to Lillian too honey," said Sachiko.

"Yeah I did."

"I went too but I was a year older," said Sachiko

As soon as Sachiko said that memories came rushing to Yumi.

Yumi stopped and prayed in front of the virgin Mary statue and she was sopped by a pair of cool blue eyes and raven locks, she watched as Sachiko straightened her scarf and then she watched as Sachiko went off that was the first and last time she saw Sachiko.

"I remember now Sachiko," said Yumi standing up and hugging Sachiko tight.

Sachiko looked shocked and surprised at Yumi then said

"What's going on honey what do you remember?" said Sachiko.

"I remember you from high school Sachiko you straightened my scarf on the first day of school," said Yumi excitedly.

Sachiko searched her memory and remembered a shocked looked plastered on her face.

"I remember now Yumi it was my second year there I'm surprised that we didn't see each other at school but I suppose I was busy with student council activities so we didn't see each other as much, if I would of know that you were special to me back then like you are now I would of told you I liked you earlier," Sachiko said hugging Yumi from behind resting her chin on Yumi's shoulder.

"I'm happy we have told each other about our attraction for each other, but it's like I can't get this image of you out of my head I think it's the key to solving my painters block," Yumi said with hope.

"Well honey don't hurt your head too much thinking about it I'm sure it will come to you naturally," said Sachiko.

"Yeah I think if we spend more time together I'll get it."

"Well it's almost twelve we should go down stairs to count down and watch the fire works I heard there beautiful around this area," said Sachiko with a smile.

XOXOXOXOX

Yumi and Sachiko came down stairs to see Yumi's family watching the new years special while waiting for them to come down Miki was the first to notice the two come down.

"So did you guys have a good 'talk'?" said Yuuki teasingly.

"Yuuki!" squealed Yumi.

"Well everyone knows both mom and dad and me," said Yuuki.

"We just want to let you know Yumi that you could tell us no matter what we love you and accept you" said Yuuichiro with loving eyes.

"Thank you every one I didn't know how I was going to tell you thank you guys and I love all you too," said Yumi with tears in her eyes.

"Well now that the situation is taken care of it almost time for us the count down," said Yuuichiro.

"To a New Year!" everyone said.

OXOXOXOXO

Sachiko and Yumi sat out side in the back yard watching the fireworks both wrapped in a blanket holding each other and enjoying each others warmth, Yumi looked up to notice that Sachiko's eyes were closed and her breathing shallow.

_I think I should get her home but she's so gorgeous when she sleep I don't have the heart to wake her._

Miki came out side to check on the girls and she saw the two cuddling she saw Yumi's worried expression while looking at a sleeping Sachiko; Miki walked up and tapped Yumi on the shoulder breaking Yumi out of her thoughts.

"She can go sleep in your room I was planning on having you guys stay two night," said Miki.

"Thanks for everything mom."

Yumi coaxed Sachiko to wake up so they could go to bed Yumi and Sachiko both walked up stairs hand in hand and once they got to Yumi's room Sachiko spoke.

"How long was I asleep Yumi?"

"Not very long, mom told us we could stay over."

"Oh yes she did tell me that but I guess I was so caught up enjoying my self I forgot sorry Yumi," Sachiko said sheepishly.

"N-no Sachiko it's aright I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself," said Yumi.

In saying that there was a silence between the two until Yumi spoke.

"Lets find you some clothes Sachiko" said Yumi while she went to look in her dresser.

"Well Sachiko because of your height I had to find the longest pair of pajamas I have I just hope they fit."

Sachiko changed in Yumi's bathroom and then she came out wearing a red flannel pajama bottoms and a white tank top.

"Do they fit alright Sachiko?"

"Yes they do Yumi" said Sachiko with a blush.

_She looks so sexy_thought Yumi.

"I guess I'll go change now," said Yumi walking to the bathroom with a blush plastered on her cheeks.

"Wait Yumi let me help you like you helped me" whispered Sachiko huskily in Yumi's ear.

"O-ok" said Yumi with nervousness and excitement.

Sachiko looked to see what Yumi was wearing and then turned to Yumi and spoke.

"Y-Yumi could you take off your shirt" said Sachiko nervously.

"Y-yes Sachiko," Yumi said equally nervous.

Yumi let Sachiko's warm hands slide over Yumi's stomach and up wards to her shoulders Yumi's breath hitched at Sachiko's touch Sachiko noticing this lead Yumi to the bed now with Sachiko above Yumi Sachiko bent down to Yumi's ear.

"Honey would you like me to take off your pants too," said Sachiko more comfortably.

Yumi could only nod.

Sachiko removed Yumi's pants find a pair of cotton panties kissing up Yumi's leg's Sachiko moved up to Yumi's ear for the second time.

"Let's get you dressed honey, but first let me give your body some attention," Sachiko said with lust laced in her voice.

Sachiko took the time to look at Yumi's body she traced all of Yumi's body with her eyes making memory of Yumi's curves, Sachiko then proceed to rub Yumi's stomach and arms kissing Yumi's cheeks in the process and then down to her neck, all Yumi could do was rub her hands I Sachiko raven locks and moan slowly Sachiko's hands started to move to Yumi' breast but it came to a stop when there was a knock at the door; Yumi put on her pajamas as fast as she could while Sachiko rushed to the bathroom almost tripping over Yumi's pants in the process and closed the door, once Yumi knew Sachiko was in the bathroom Yumi opened the door to greet her mother.

"I came to tell you guys goodnight and to give Sachiko some fresh towels but I see she's in the bathroom," said Miki.

"Well if you can give these to Sachiko for me Yumi, sorry to interrupt you lady's goodnight," said Miki walking down the hall.

"Mom how did you know," stammered Yumi.

"I'm a mother that's how I know plus it's written all over your face Yumi," Miki said with a giggle.

As soon as she left Sachiko poked her head out of the bathroom door.

"Is she gone?" said Sachiko.

"Yes honey she's gone," said Yumi.

"Well lets get some sleep honey if not well end up starting again and I don't know if I would be able to stop, I want us to do that when you say so and when we are officially together not while are hormones are in over drive, I want no doubt in your mind when we make love," said Sachiko rubbing though Yumi's loose hair.

"Ok" said Yumi and with that they both settled in bed holding each other.

_Well one thing is for sure Yoshino's right there is some sexual tension between us_thought Yumi before drifting off into a state of sleep.

XOXOXOXOX

After New Years Yumi and Sachiko returned back to school both girls working hard in there classes trying to achieve there goals, but the two still managed to see each other between the tests and the studying; Yumi felt at ease with her painting and decided to let it happen naturally like Sachiko said, spring break soon came fast for Yumi and Sachiko and they were soon at the beach with the gang.

"Well it seems someone has gotten closer over the spring break" said Sei teasingly.

"Watch it Sei," said Sachiko in mock anger.

Yoshino and Yumi where both in the water playing while Sachiko watched them with a smile on her face, Youko noticed this and came to sit down next to Sachiko.

"Well how do you feel Sachiko?" asked Youko.

"Much better I feel as thought I could see clearly now and I'm finally starting to enjoy myself as a person not as an Ogasawara but as a human being."

As soon as Sachiko said that she thought back to her uncle her thoughts were soon broken by Youko.

"Sachiko are you alright?"

"Y-yes I am going to get a soda from the snack shack," said Sachiko.

Sachiko walked to the snack shack and picked up a soda she proceed to walk back to the area where everyone was at, she walked but she was lost in her thoughts little did she know someone was running across her path it wasn't until she bumped into the stranger that she was broken out of her thoughts.

"I'm so sorry miss I didn't mean to bump into you like that," said the man.

"No I wasn't watching where I was going sir please forgive me," said Sachiko.

As soon as she looked up she was in shock only one word could be muttered.

"Uncle Akira."

AN: Well you guys if you second or first guess was Akira then your right well please review well there will be more later thanks for the reviews and sorry again for the spelling also to let you know Yumi and Sachiko still are in the like process I have another poll question should I make Yumi and Sachiko get married or is that too unrealistic let me know alright.

Read and Review

KENSHIN'S MATE


	6. Discovery

HEY YOU GUYS WELL HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER TO ALL THE NEW REVIEWERS KEEP ON REVIEWING IT HELPS A LOT AND IT MOTIVATES ME, ALSO SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT.

"Talking" _Thinking_

_WARNING:_ Some cussing and bad grammar lol.

Last time: Uncle Akira

"Sachiko!" said Akira.

They stared at each other for the longest unmoving not caring about time memories past flooding back to them.

"Uncle Akira oh my god it's you it's actually you!" said Sachiko with joy.

With that Akira ran and hugged Sachiko and Sachiko hugged Akira back with tears in her eyes.

"Where were you? I looked everywhere for you I thought something bad had happened," Sachiko said with tears in her eyes.

"Nothing bad has happened Sa-chan I'm here," said Akira rubbing her back.

The two walked and talked a while heading back to the gang.

"Who would have thought I came out here for a run and I run into my niece what are the chances," Akira said laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

After Akira said that there was a silence between the two until Akira spoke.

"So Sachiko how's the family?"

"There fine," said Sachiko firmly.

"I know that sound Sa-chan you can't fool me everything is not alright I heard that you are to be married."

"Where did you hear that I thought it was a private matter between the family," said Sachiko in shock.

"I have my connections in the family, you know not everyone is against me all you have to do is look harder, said Akira with a pat on Sachiko's head.

"I know what's wrong it's your father and mother isn't it Sa-chan those two, they always were close minded," Akira said with a fierceness.

Not wanting her uncle to worry or get mad Sachiko changed the subject.

"So uncle how's Katsura?" asked Sachiko.

"Oh he's fine he just got a job working for a publishing company for young writers so that's going good, also we got married," said Akira.

"Y-you can do that?" asked Sachiko with a blush of crimson across her cheeks.

"Yes you didn't know Sa-chan we got married right after that night," said Akira.

The memories came flooding back to Sachiko she remembered that night and the looks on her parents faces.

OXOXOXOXO

Flashback

_Nine year old Sachiko awoke to screaming and shouting she got up and out of bed and headed to the living room she peeked around the corner to see her uncle Akira and Katsura she only met Katsura once but he was a good guy they both stood hand and hand while her mother and father yelled at the two Sachiko made sure to keep her self hidden while she listened._

"_No wonder why you aren't married you're with this abomination," said Sachiko pointing to Katsura._

"_It's not an abomination just hear me out!" shouted Akira._

" _No we not hear you out on this we allowed you to play with our daughter and now you come to us like this, who knows what you could of said to her!" said Tooru._

_I told her the truth and the truth is it doesn't matter who you love as long as they love you for who you our not by our status but the both of you should know that but your to caught up in this bullshit life to notice that!" shouted Akira._

"_Look it's not like we don't want you to be in our lives we just want to tell you guys the truth you guys deserve to know that," said Katsura softy._

"_Ha you expect us to accept you that's grand!" Sayako said sarcastically. _

"_It doesn't matter anymore if you don't accept us, I'm in love with Akira that's what matters," stated Katsura._

"_Well if you two are so in love with each other then leave we don't want to be involved in this disgrace that you two have created; ether you give this up Akira or don't continue being an Ogasawara!!" Tooru shouted in fury._

"_I choose Katsura," said Akira without hesitation._

_Both Tooru and Sayako where in shock but there shock faces soon were replaced with anger and fury._

"_Get out and don't come near our daughter with your disgrace!" said Sayako._

_With that Katsura and Akira proceeded walk out but on there way Akira stopped._

"_Sachiko will find out the truth one day until then I have a question for you two, what will you do if she falls in love with the same gender will you close her off too?" with that Akira left without so much as a word leaving Sayako and Tooru shocked._

End of Flashback

XOXOXOXOX

Sachiko was kicked out of her own thoughts when Akira spoke.

"Sachiko are you alright?"

"Yes uncle," said Sachiko.

"You know you have changed a lot Sachiko you are more at peace I wonder what happened to your horrible temper I wonder what lucky lady has your attention" said Akira Sachiko blushed at the statement.

"N-nobody has my attention there is someone but we aren't really together but I'm deeply attracted to this person," said Sachiko.

"Well that's how it starts," said Akira causally.

"I bet she rocks your world huh Sachiko?" said Akira teasingly.

"Uncle Akira" Sachiko said lightly punching his arm.

Akira and Sachiko both made it to the campsite and she introduced everyone to Akira lastly she introduced Yumi to Akira, Yumi took the time to observe the man that Sachiko called her uncle he had on a black muscle t-shirt with blue jogging shorts Yumi also looked at his eyes they held the same color as Sachiko's but lighter this truly was Sachiko's uncle Yumi was broken out of her observation by Sachiko.

"Uncle this Yumi" said Sachiko.

"So this is the person you have talked to me about on the way over here Sa-chan," said Akira with a wink to Sachiko.

"I'm going to talk to Yoshino," said Sachiko trying to avoid embarrassment.

"I-its nice to meet you Sachiko's told me about you," Yumi said nervously.

"Nice to meet you too, so dose Sachiko still have that famous temper with you Yumi-chan?" asked Akira.

"N-no she very gentle with me," said Yumi blushing.

"In what way" said Sei instigating while on the grill.

"N-not in that way Sei-sama!" shouted Yumi in embarrassment.

"So she's ruff with you" said Akira in a teasing tone.

"Alright you two you're making Yumi-chan nervous," said Youko.

"You should be careful Sei lucky Sachiko isn't around to hear you; you know how jealous she gets," said Rei.

"So she still is possessive well that is one of our family traits," said Akira casually.

Akira soon turned to Yumi and whispered

"No need to feel nervous around me Yumi-chan I support you guys all the way," with that Akira left to talk to the others.

The gang all sat down and talked everyone each taking interest in Akira and Akira doing the same they all played and made jokes and Akira told embarrassing stories about Sachiko, it was sunset and everyone was getting ready to pack up to leave Akira looked around to find Sachiko sitting on a rock away from everyone looking towards the sunset Akira quickly made his way to Sachiko.

"Mind if I sit here," asked Akira.

"No" said Sachiko.

"So what's on your mind Sachiko?"

"I could never fool you uncle or Yumi for that matter, I was just thinking about Yumi and the family I'm wondering how this is going to work out, I don't want to lose Yumi to my parents hatred and I don't want this life of a loveless marriage to Surguru, I don't want Yumi to get hurt ether I'm just so confused," said Sachiko with her hands in her head.

"Well first have you told Yumi you loved her?" asked Akira.

"No we just like each other," said Sachiko.

"Sa-chan you should tell her you love her that what helped me and Katsura get though the tough times it was our love, I know Yumi-chan will return your love and as for your parents who cares what they think because of Katsura I was able to see many places with him I didn't care what people think, but think about what I said Sachiko don't pass up love," said Akira.

After that everyone was packing up to leave after everything was packed everyone said bye to each other before going there separate ways, only to leave Yumi, Sachiko and Akira.

"Uncle Akira here's my number please keep in contact with me," Sachiko said.

"Sure nice meeting you Yumi," with that Akira left.

"Lets go home Yumi" said Sachiko with her arm over Yumi's shoulders.

OXOXOXOXO

The next day Yumi sat in the living room working until she heard the phone ring Yumi quickly picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello," asked Yumi.

"Hello this Sayako Ogasawara may I speak to Sachiko," said Sayako firmly.

"Oh Sachiko isn't here she's in class right now I'm her dorm mate I'll be happy to take a message," said Yumi.

"No that won't be necessary but can you tell her to call me as soon as she get in," Sayako said curtly.

With that she hung up the phone leaving Yumi in shock.

As soon as Sachiko came in Yumi ran toward Sachiko engulfing Sachiko in a hug almost knocking Sachiko off balance Sachiko picked Yumi up and lightly twirled her half way before putting her down and kissing her on the cheek.

"Nice to see you too honey I guess I'll start dinner,"said Sachiko.

The two had dinner together and talked about each others day.

"Sachiko your mother called she told me to tell you to give her a call as soon as you got in," said Yumi.

Sachiko stiffened in her seat.

"Did she say anything to you Yumi?" said Sachiko trying to keep her temper in check.

"N-no she didn't she just asked me to tell you," said Yumi frightened at Sachiko's temper.

Sachiko noticed Yumi's change in attitude and quickly clamed herself.

"I didn't mean to get mad at you it's just that she gets me upset and I can't stand it just the thought of her messing with you makes me furious," said Sachiko softly.

"I don't ever want to scare you honey," said Sachiko cupping Yumi's cheek.

"After dinner Yumi got ready for bed and Sachiko stayed down stairs debating whether or not to call her mother.

"I'm going to bed sweetheart are you coming?" asked Yumi from up stairs.

"No I'll meet you there in a minute go to sleep without me."

Sachiko picked up the phone and called the Ogasawara household only to talk to the butler Sachiko greeted the butler then asked for her mother the butler put Sachiko on hold as soon as Sayako came on the phone Sachiko swelled with anger and fear.

"Hello Sachiko," said Sayako firmly.

"Hello mother," said Sachiko equally firm.

"I see you got my message from your 'dorm mate,' said Sayako.

"Yes so what is it you want to talk abut mother?" said Sachiko getting impatient.

"Well I wanted to know why you didn't come for Christmas or any other holiday Sachiko is it because you're with that doom mate of yours." Sayako said with venom.

"Yes I was with my dorm mate I enjoyed myself and I enjoyed everyone else mother, look what is it you want to talk about mother," said Sachiko casually while trying to hold her temper.

"You know what I want to talk about what are you doing with that girl your with I had an investigator follow you and that girl, and it turns out that your with that walking disease of a girl your father and I are very displeased at this we decided to push up the wedding since you are distracted by that girl!"

Sachiko laughed which confused Sayako.

" Sorry to bust your bubble mother but there will be no wedding at all if you reject me then fine mother I still have people who care and I will not meet you expectations because they make me unhappy," said Sachiko confidently.

"What do you expect that girl to love you she's a nobody a waste!!"

Sachiko's anger boiled over.

"Don't you dare say that about Yumi you bitch! I love Yumi and she not a waste the only one who's a waste is you, Yumi is my heart and soul and nobodies going to tell me other wise," screamed Sachiko.

"Well you and that girl just sealed our fate do not expect to come home because you clearly want to be with that girl then be an Ogasawara, you can go back to that diseased nuisance you call Yumi," said Sayako.

With that Sayako hung up the phone Sachiko stood after hanging up the phone and went to bed along with Yumi resting all of her worries away holding Yumi next to her heart.

XOXOXOXOX

The next morning Sachiko awoke to the bedroom phone ringing and she answered.

"Hello" Sachiko said groggily.

"Hello to you partner," said Akira.

"Uncle is there something the matter?"

"No but I heard Sachiko about you getting banished" said Akira.

"There is away to conquer this but we have to go back to the main Ogasawara mansion."

"I don't want to go back Uncle what done is done," said Sachiko softly looking at Yumi's sleeping form.

"Think Sachiko who is the only one who has the power to stop them this has gone on long enough and it's time to put a stop to this," said Akira.

Only one word could be muttered from Sachiko.

"Grandfather!"

XOXOXOXO

AN: Well you guys thanks for you support I know this seems fast but I'm planning for the story to go up to 10 or 11 chapters but please realize that Sachiko and Yumi's relationship is happening over the span of the school year I'm just saying that to let you guys know I'm not rushing, well read and review and for those new reviewers thank you continue to review it gives me my strength.

KENSHIN'S MATE


	7. Light My Fire

AN: well thank you guys for your support and guidance well there still is a few more chapters to go in this but I wont be far off my I'm already making plans for my next story well look out for any Yumi and Sachiko stories cause that's all I write but let me start the story before you guys get to upset with me. please forgive my spelling i'm a little worn out from school please review.

WARNING: Some bashing on here [GO GAY PRIDE!!!]

"Talking" _Thinking _

LAST TIME: "Grandfather"

Sachiko was on the phone her face full of shock she quickly got up but carefully so not to disturb Yumi next to her.

"Tell me what I have to do uncle," said Sachiko with a firm alert tone.

With that Akira and Sachiko talked and planned each with enticement in there voices after the two finished talking Sachiko looked over to Yumi.

_I can't believe I told mother I love Yumi hopefully after me and Akira talk to grandfather things will be settled._

Sachiko looked at Yumi as she started to wake up.

"Good morning cutie," said Sachiko with a bright smile.

"Morning sweetie," said Yumi smiling.

"There's something important I want to talk to you about Yumi," said Sachiko lightly squeezing Yumi's hand.

"Sure Sachiko you have my support," said Yumi with loving eyes.

"Well you know the wedding with Surguru and me?"

"Yes"

"Well I told mother that I don't want to marry him," said Sachiko

Yumi looked at Sachiko in shock but quickly recovered and nodded her head for Sachiko to continue.

"Well I basically told her that I'm in love with you so she banished me," said Sachiko causally.

"Look Yumi I know I said I liked you but its more than that I love you I always have, everyday is a new day with you and I find myself wanting to sleep faster so I can see your face in the morning Yumi I know I'm not the most perfect person but will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" asked Sachiko nervously.

Yumi jumped into Sachiko's arms and kissed Sachiko with a passion.

"So I guess this means a yes," said Sachiko.

"Of coarse honey it means yes," said Yumi.

"There's one more thing Yumi I have to go back home to talk to my grand father he's the only one who can stop my parents they have hurt to many people with there close mindedness and it's time for it to stop, so my uncle and I came up with a plan, but I need you there with me I don't want to go into battle without my main support and that's you so please come with me?"

"Of coarse Sachiko I'll go with you even if it's to the ends of the earth I love you so much."

OXOXOXOXO

Sachiko drove to the Ogasawara mansion in order to tell Sachiko's grandfather of the news Yumi eyed the big house up and down looking at the pristine walls and structures Yumi slowly thought to herself.

_Sachiko gave all of this up for me, I don't know if I should be the one to be at her side I mean look at me no one accept our neighbors and family knows about my family but everyone knows about the Ogasawara maybe I'm not in her league._

Sachiko felt a difference in Yumi mood and Sachiko looked over to see Yumi in deep thought.

_She's doubting herself I must reassure her that she's the one for me,_thought Sachiko.

With that Sachiko hugged Yumi from behind and whispered in her ear.

"It alright love this is little compared to what I've gained with you I'm happy to give this all up for you," said Sachiko giving Yumi a kiss.

The two walked up to the porch and rung the doo bell only to be greeted by the butler, the butler lead the two into the living room where Akira, Katsura and Sachiko's grandfather were Sachiko hugged Akira and Katsura and her grandfather before taking a seat before Sachiko could introduce Yumi her grandfather spoke.

"So Sachiko this is the young lady you risked everything for, her names Yumi right?" said Sachiko's grandfather.

"Yes grandfather," said Sachiko.

"Grandfather as you already know they banished her to because of her love for Yumi and that's not right it's time for my brother and Sayako to deal with the situation then to just throw it away," said Akira.

"I had thought that I taught Tooru well but I guess not," said Sachiko grandfather in shame but quickly recovered.

"So Sachiko do you mind telling me where you and this lovely lady met?"

"Sachiko told the whole story while Yumi and the others listened."

"Well I know that you love Yumi-chan but, I would like to hear from Yumi-chan," said grandfather with a smile.

"So how about it do you love my hot headed grand daughter?"

"Yes sir I do love her ever since we met, there are times that I thought that wasn't worthy of being around her but to see her give up so much for me I know more than ever that I love her and I'm willing to do anything to be with her," said Yumi holding Sachiko's hand while looking into Sachiko's grandfathers eyes.

"Is that so well Yumi-chan I believe you'll well with Sachiko if not you'll keep her on her toes," said grandfather with a wink then turning to look at Sachiko.

"Well don't get mad Sachiko I took the liberty of inviting your parents so they can hear this they should be coming in a while," said grandfather.

Sachiko took a sharp in take of breath and quickly clamed herself.

"My decision has been made Akira and Sachiko you guys are both reinstated back into the clan also the wedding will be cut off but, Sachiko there is one thing that I want you to do.

"Yes grandfather," asked Sachiko with a puzzled look on her face.

"I want you to go once every five months to sponsor our company you are the best hostess we've got to do it" said grandfather.

"Yes grandfather," said Sachiko with a smile.

"Now all there's left to do is to let your parents know of this," said grandfather.

Dinner time soon came in the Ogasawara residence everyone was seated Sachiko's parents on one side and Sachiko and Yumi on the other along with Katsura and Akira everyone ate in silence until Tooru spoke.

"Father what did you call us over here for as know and heard I do not have a daughter or bother anymore seeing as though they want to mingle with commoners and gay one's at that," said Tooru with venom.

"Tooru I would appreciate if you can refrain from any name calling at this dinner table," said Sachiko's grandfather firmly.

"Now let me clarify things for you two Sachiko is now under my protection and as far as I'm considered she is still an Ogasawara no matter what you guys say, its time to put a stop to this it's time to let you two know that your daughter isn't a worker you can just throw away she is a person and your daughter a that and to think I taught you better than that Tooru."

The whole table was shocked at Sachiko's grandfather's speech until Sayako spoke.

"No daughter of mine will act like an animal and she choose her fate when she decided to call me a bitch," said Sayako with anger.

"Well maybe you are," said Katsura with that Sayako looked in shock at Katsura's words.

"Well mother and father I'm still going to love Yumi no matter what you guys say or do so I suggest that we act like a normal family once and put this hatred away," said Sachiko calmly.

Tooru and Sayako sat there speechless at Sachiko's clam words.

Dinner soon was over and Tooru and Sayako left without so much as a word both Yumi and Sachiko where worried but at peace, Akira and Katsura soon left after Sachiko's parents did both girls were relieved that there was no bad tension, it was now just Yumi, Sachiko and grandfather.

"Well why don't you two ladies spend the night," said grandfather.

"No I'm sorry grandfather I have a class tomorrow and so dose his sleepy head" said Sachiko looking to a drossy eyed Yumi.

"Well always the busy body Sa-chan" said grandfather.

"Bye grandfather and thank you for everything," said Sachiko and Yumi with a bow.

XOXOXOXOX

After visiting Sachiko grandfather things went back to normal until Yumi came though the door screaming with joy.

"Sachiko I won I won!!!!"

"You won what?" said Sachiko plugging her ears.

"Well I finished my painting and my teacher turned it into a contest and I won so now it's going to be hung in a museum, they are going to show case it tonight please say you'll come," pleaded Yumi.

"Sure honey I'll come even if you didn't ask me but make sure you get a lot of sleep tonight for tomorrow babe because my uncle Akira sent us tickets to go to his private hot spring hotel this weekend in Kyoto," said Sachiko with a smile.

"Oh my how nice of your uncel well he is a nice guy i guess it runs in the family, because i ended up with a nice attractive girlfriend."

"Well of coarse I'm nice because I have a beautiful cute girlfriend," said Sachiko lustfully.

"S-sachiko we have to get going else we will be late it starts at eight and its six now everyone should be there to," said Yumi with a blush.

Sachiko and Yumi both made it to the museum everyone was there news paper reports rich and poor all alike including the whole gang.

"So you guys finally hooked up," said Sei.

"H-how did you know," said Yumi in shock.

"I have my secrets Yumi-chan, plus what fun would it be if I told you if it doesn't work out then call me," said Sei with a wink.

"I'll have you know that Yumi will do no such thing," said Sachiko tightly wrapping one arm around Yumi's waist protectively.

Yumi flushed red at Sachiko's statement.

"Well tonight is Yumi-chans night so are you going to say a speech?" asked Yoshino.

"I don't know yet," said Yumi with a worried face.

"I know you will do fine honey," Sachiko then placed a kiss on Yumi's cheek.

The gang was interrupted by the announcer who was on stage.

"We are here to honor a very special young lady and we are hear to show case her painting, this young lady has spent months on this painting and it's the greatest of her collection ladies and gentlemen I give you Miss Fukuzawa's painting."

With that the red covering was let down to reveal Sachiko and Yumi in there uniforms both across from each it showed Sachiko fixing Yumi tie in front of the Virgin Mary statue; Sachiko and the gang were in shock at the painting along with the crowd who stopped to take pictures the announcer then called up Yumi the gang was snapped out of there shock when the room clapped as Yumi made her way to the stage.

"Thank you everyone for this opportunity," said Yumi.

"This for me had to be the toughest painting I have ever done because it took some soul searching and a special someone to help me paint this but I would like to thank my parents and my friends and lastly Sachiko for helping and encouraging me."

Yumi bowed to he audience and went off stage Sachiko could not hear the claps of joy that came from the crowd Sachiko's tears of joy blocking her vision she quickly recovered not wanting any of the others to worry, after Yumi shook hands and talked with everyone she me her way to the table that everyone was sitting at.

"Whoa Yumi-chan nice speech so how much are they paying you for they painting?" said Sei.

"That's not a question that you should be asking Sei," said Youko grabbing Sei's ear.

"A-alright babe I won't ask no more," pleaded Sei on her knees.

Everyone laughed and talked until the party was over Sachiko and Yumi got home safely as soon as the door to there dorm was open Sachiko's lips had descended upon Yumi's in a feverish rush.

"I've been waiting all night to do that," said Sachiko breathlessly.

Yumi quickly descended her lips on Sachiko the two made it to there room never breaking contact with each others lips; Sachiko gently laid Yumi on the bed quickly removing her blouse and Yumi quickly returned the favor each did not stop until they were in there under wear Yumi looked up to see Sachiko's eyes had darkened she had only seen this once this made Yumi excited and nervous a the same time.

"Let me continue where I was at from New Years love," said Sachiko with a strong hint of desire.

"O-k"

Sachiko proceeded to kiss Yumi gently on her lips her lips slowly traveled down to Yumi's neck earning a throaty moan from Yumi, Sachiko started to rub Yumi' stomach until she stopped.

"Y-Yumi can I touch your breast?" asked Sachiko huskily.

"You can touch anything you want Sachiko it's yours," said Yumi huskily.

Sachiko proceed to touch the sides of Yumi's breast earning a moan from Yumi, Sachiko then moved her hands to the front of Yumi's covered breast gently taking her hand and lightly pinching Yumi's nipple, kissing Sachiko proceeded to the other side of Yumi's breast and gently rubbed her nose against Yumi's nipple in a urge to keep Sachiko in place Yumi wrapped her legs around Sachiko's waist intending on keeping Sachiko there; Sachiko could feel the wetness though Yumi's underwear this let Sachiko know that Yumi enjoyed what she was doing.

"Do you like this love tell me what do want me to do," asked Sachiko both hands rubbing Yumi's hard nipples.

"I want you to take it off Sachiko please," Yumi said shakily.

Sachiko removed Yumi's bra with haste Sachiko took the time to look at Yumi's beauty Yumi noticed this and quickly covered herself and looked at Sachiko with a nervous look in her eye's Sachiko quickly noticed this look and snapped back to reality.

"Yumi it's alright I'm sorry I've got you now," said Sachiko hugging Yumi tightly.

"N-no its me who should be sorry I just never felt this way before I feel so hot down there just thinking of you it scares me and excites me at the same time what I'm saying is I'm unsure about what my body is feeling so can we put this on hold love," asked Yumi rubbing Sachiko's cheek.

"Sure love anything for you," said Sachiko.

"With that the two laid in bed with Yumi's back pressed to Sachiko's body Yumi taking in the sweet musky scent of her girlfriend.

"Sachiko"

"Yes honey"

"Did you body feel the same way as mine?"

Yes it did I could wait until the party was over at the museum, I wanted to jump you right then and there," Sachiko whispered in Yumi's ear.

"Oh," said Yumi.

"Well we better get some sleep we have a trip tomorrow sweetheart," said Yumi.

"Good night love"

"Good night Sachiko."

The two quickly drifted off to sleep.

AN: Well you guys hopefully that should hold you over right now I'm having a little bit of a flow block if you got any ideas please share but question should I put the lemon towards the end or should I keep teasing you guys lol thanks to all my reviewers.


	8. Hot Spring Blues

**AN: HEY YOU GUYS WHAT'S UP WELL HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER WELL PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME I ONLY GOT 2 REVIEWS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER COMMON YOU GUYS SEND THOSE REVIEWS I HOPE I CAN PLEASE YOU WITH THIS NEW CHAPTER THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS STAVRI, AND DEMONIC ANGEL C THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT.**

**Also forgive me if there are any mistakes I was up until 4:15 in the morning editing. **

"**TALKING" **_**THINKING**_

LAST TIME:"GOODNIGHT SACHIKO"

Sachiko woke up on top of Yumi's bare chest noticing this Sachiko then slowly moved up and proceeded to kiss Yumi's slightly parted lips.

"Is that you Sachiko or am I dreaming?" mumbled Yumi in her sleep.

"No love, it time for us to get up we have some traveling to do and I would very much like if we could beat traffic," said Sachiko.

Yumi soon got up and packed her bags along with Sachiko both girls quickly took turns taking a shower, as soon as there bags where packed Sachiko drove off to Kyoto.

"Yumi how would you like to live with me after graduation," asked Sachiko while driving.

"I would love that," said Yumi.

Yumi noticed her girlfriend's attire while she was driving Sachiko was wearing dark blue apple bottom jeans that fit her curves just right and a tight red tank top that slightly showed her belly button; along with black shades over her eyes.

"Kami your so hot Sachiko," said Yumi.

"Thank you love you don't look half bad yourself I find it hard not to sneak glances at you around the house but it's even harder not trying to sneak glances at you while trying to drive," said Sachiko with her hands on the wheel.

"Oh really," said Yumi in a teasing tone.

"Just to let you know if you look cute like how you are now when we live together I won't be responsible for my actions," said Sachiko with a husky tone in her voice.

"Try your worst Sachiko."

"Don't make me pull over this car Yumi" said Sachiko trying to control her lust for Yumi.

XOXOXOXOX

The two got to the hot spring and got there reserved rooms, once they opened the door Yumi looked in amazement at the room.

"Well it looks like uncle out did himself," said Sachiko impressed at the rooms décor.

"Let's go see when the hot spring is reserved for us," said Sachiko.

The two went down hand and hand and checked with the front attendant for there time.

"Well it looks like we have the hot springs for a full night honey," said Sachiko with enjoy.

"Well that's good sweetheart."

"Sachiko"

"Yes"

"Can we go shopping I would really like to see the shops here," said Yumi.

"Sure anything for you my love"

The two walked around Kyoto and shopped Yumi looked at the shops and went in to try on outfits despite Yumi's protests Sachiko brought all the out fits that Yumi tried on.

"Sachiko you didn't have to buy all those clothes for me I could have waited until they where on sell," said Yumi as she carried her five bags.

"Well you are my girlfriend I want you to have the best no matter the cost I want to take care of you please don't be mad at me," stated Sachiko with pleading look.

"Well if you're going to beg its ok but it gets to much Ogasawara Sachiko I'm cutting it off," said Yumi.

"Ok love," said Sachiko.

"So do you want to go get something to eat Yumi I know this wonderful restaurant that we could go to," said Sachiko.

The two walked to the restaurant and reserved a private booth both sat talking and staring at each other with love in their eyes; Yumi couldn't help but notice a change in Sachiko eyes.

"Sachiko can I ask you a question," said Yumi.

"Yes love"

"Why is it that your eyes change a certain color?"

"What do you mean honey," asked Sachiko.

"Well last might they where a darker than what I'm use to," stated Yumi with worry.

"Oh that, sometimes my eyes change a darker color when I'm mad, stressed or you know "turned on" said Sachiko with a blush.

"Oh well at least I know your alright I thought you were not feeling well or it was your blood pressure," said Yumi in a relived tone.

"No don't be alarmed by it honey."

"So what else do you want to know Yumi you can ask me anything," said Sachiko reaching across the table to rub Yumi's hand.

"Well what did your grandfather mean by you being a hostess," said Yumi with curiosity in her eyes.

"My parents use to have parties and I would play as a hostess for the parties even sometimes drinking with the guest so my alcohol level is above normal."

"I know so is your eating habits," said Yumi with a giggle.

"It's nice to know that you appreciate my eating habits being above normal honey, but could you blame me I love your cooking," said Sachiko with a smile.

"I enjoy cooking for you, plus it gives me a chance to experience new levels of cooking."

"You should try being a chef instead of a painter Yumi, it seems like your very skilled at it and plus you look like you enjoy it."

"I know but I don't want to be a chef because I don't want to cook for anyone else but you Sachiko," said Yumi with a blush.

"Do you like to cook Sachiko?"

"Well yeah for you but personality I cant stand it but for you it's pleasant I just hate it because when I was growing up I was taught that it wasn't suppose to be fun but ever since I met you it's been fun, said Sachiko.

The two ate dinner in silence occasionally asking questions learning new things about each other and telling stories on where they have been and the future.

"So love don't you think we should head back to the hotel we still have to try out the hot springs here that's if you want," said Sachiko.

With that the two left the restaurant and drove back to the hotel the drive was long and quiet each both nervous of what's to come.

_I wonder what's going to happen tonight, I don't know it all be able to handle Sachiko naked oh gosh get a grip Yumi here you are eighteen years old and still a virgin with a really hot girlfriend who has been _

_waiting for you, its time to give her what you and her have been waiting for," _Yumi got her thoughts settled until another thought popped up in her head.

_Well everything is settled but one thing I don't even know how this is suppose to go,"_ thought Yumi in terror.

They both reached the hotel and got to their room.

"Yumi, I'm going to check and see if our reservation is open still, you can get changed I'll meet you there Yumi," Sachiko rubbing the sides of Yumi's arms and placing a kiss on top of Yumi's head.

Sachiko walked down the hotel hall way deep in thought her thoughts drifting to Yumi and how she was going to survive.

_How I'm going to survive, last night I wasn't able to keep my hands off of her I don't know if tonight will be any easier thanks Uncle Akira what a fine mess you have gotten us into, _thought Sachiko sarcastically.

Sachiko reached the main desk and checked for the reservations with the front office.

"Hi I'm Ogasawara Sachiko and I'm here to check for my reservation.

"Oh yes we have you listed our owner asked us to give you this," said the front office clerk handing Sachiko the letter.

Sachiko looked at the card that said her name on it and opened the card to reveal a letter

_Well Sa-chan good luck with becoming a woman also go easy on Yumi-chan, you may not get far tonight but tonight but this should help heat things up ._

Sachiko blushed crimson and excused herself form the front office to avoid any more embarrassment.

Yumi waited outside in her yukata in front of the hot spring waiting for Sachiko.

_Maybe she left me or maybe she doesn't want to be around me because of last night, _thought Yumi in sadness_._

Yumi was broken out of thoughts by Sachiko's voice.

"Hey Yumi are you aright I have been calling you for the past few minutes," said Sachiko with a worried look.

Yumi turned around to see Sachiko wearing her yukata with her hair tied up in a high pony tail.

"So shall we get in," said Sachiko hugging Yumi.

"What about if people come in?" asked Yumi with worry written in her face.

"Don't worry no bodies coming in it's just the two of us, my uncle privately reversed it for us love," said Sachiko kissing Yumi's cheek.

Yumi moaned at Sachiko's actions, Sachiko then proceeded down to Yumi's neck giving it a light suck then moving up to Yumi's earlobe and giving it a light suck also Yumi was in a haze with Sachiko's actions; Sachiko continued to work Yumi's neck again then slowly moving her hands down to the front folds of Yumi's yukata slowly untying it, Yumi let the yukata slowly fall down her shoulders Yumi turned to face Sachiko.

"Is it my turn love?" asked Sachiko.

"Y-yes"

Yumi tried to move her hands to do the same for Sachiko but froze, Yumi silently cursed her nerves Yumi quickly snapped out of her self loathing when Sachiko took her hands and guided them to the ties of her own yukata slowly unraveling the knot and letting the thin material fall off her body.

Both girl observed each other with lustfully Yumi looked at Sachiko taking in her curves and flat stomach and her well proportioned breasts, Yumi eyes traveled lower to Sachiko's center noticing the small nest of dark curls between Sachiko's legs Yumi quickly looked away and slowly descended in the hot soothing water little did Yumi know that Sachiko was doing the same.

Sachiko took the time to check out Yumi and was quickly dragged into her lustful thoughts.

_I'm in heaven Yumi is so perfect she makes me want to take my tongue and go everywhere on her body I wish I could just stick my tongue…, _Sachiko thoughts where broken by Yumi.

"Sachiko are you coming in the water is great!"

"S-sure love" said Sachiko.

Sachiko slowly climbed into the hot soothing water and swam over to Yumi.

"Hi Yumi"

"Hi Sachiko"

"Without a moments haste Sachiko proceeded to kiss Yumi slowly using her tongue to separate Yumi lips Sachiko's tongue slowly caressed Yumi's tongue then slowly sucking Yumi's bottom lip, Sachiko's hands moved slowly down into the water to cup Yumi's breast Sachiko used her finger tips to gently graze Yumi's twin peaks.

"Do you like that Yumi?"

"Yes Sachiko," said Yumi breathlessly.

Sachiko slowly took her hands off of Yumi's breast and whispered into Yumi's ear.

"Yumi please can I put my mouth there?"

"Y-yes Sachiko," said Yumi rubbing Sachiko's now loose hair.

Sachiko slowly took Yumi's right peak into mouth while gently taking the other in her hand Sachiko feverishly swirled her tongue around Yumi's peak earning a deep moan from Yumi, in an attempt to bring Sachiko closer Yumi slowly captured Sachiko's leg there for having Sachiko's knee pressing firmly into Yumi's center this did not go unnoticed by Sachiko and in a effort to please the younger girl Sachiko slowly grinned her captured knee into Yumi's canter slowly, Yumi moaned as she deeply grinned her wet center into Sachiko's knee slowly quickening the pace while burying her hands deeply into Sachiko's hair.

"Oh Sachiko please," moaned Yumi loudly

"Please what Yumi."

"Please stop Sachiko your not making this easier for me I'm so wet for you down there," said Yumi breathlessly.

"Well we are in waters after all but if you want I can make it all go away Yumi just give me the word and I'll make stop," said Sachiko like an animal waiting to be released.

"How"

"With my tongue of course," said Sachiko lustfully.

Yumi noticed the intensity of Sachiko's voice it was then when Yumi quickly snapped out of her lustful thoughts and gently pushed Sachiko away from her body and looked into Sachiko's deep blue eyes.

"Sachiko I'm not saying that I don't love you but I want to do it when it's a special day not right now please don't be mad at me Sachiko I know your waiting but it's me I'm sorry for being a burden," said Yumi with tears in her eyes.

"I know I'm not in the same league as you and..."

"Quiet Yumi," said Sachiko fiercely and without warning Sachiko tightly embraced Yumi.

"Don't you ever say that about yourself again you are everything and more my heart belongs to you and you are my equal and don't let anybody tell you any different and I'll gladly wait for you," said Sachiko with tears in her eyes.

The two stayed hugging each other enjoying the moment of silence until Sachiko spoke.

"I guess it was a bad idea to go this late at night I'm sorry if I pushed you in any way Yumi," said Sachiko sheepishly.

"No it's alright Sachiko I'm just glad you understand, I love you," said Yumi wiping for the last specks of tears.

"I'm glad we had fun," said Sachiko not wanting to upset Yumi any further.

"Yea who knew you where so good at this Sachiko it's almost like you had something primal in you," said Yumi.

"Well yes Yumi I have read a lot of books on this subject, it's when we are in bed that you'll see the primal side of me."

"Well Mrs. Tigress I'm happy to know that you know what to do," said Yumi in a teasing tone.

"Well love I want you to know a tiger never lets there prey escape, I will have you Fukuzawa Yumi."

XOXOXOXOX

**A/N: Well you guys this is the end to another chapter I hope you guys can keep the reviews going it gives me my inspiration well we are almost close to the end well poll question what would you like me to do next with Sachiko and Yumi a high school story or vampire let me know through a pm ok, also I hope that you guys understand that Yumi's calling Sachiko a female tiger but also that Yumi wants Sachiko but she's scared I just hope you understand that dynamic in this chapter.**

**See ya **

**KENSHIN'S MATE**


	9. Philosophy in a Teacup

AN: Hey you guys what's going on well here's the new chapter of room 311 please keep those updates going thanks for give me for any mistakes I was up until 2:00 AM writing this.

"Talking" _Thinking_

_Flashback_

Last time: "I will have you Yumi"

OXOXOXOXO

After the hot spring trip Sachiko and Yumi returned home and everything went back to normal both girls went to their classes and continued with a normal life and Sachiko's writings where getting more popular among the school and in Japan; then a year came and they where both in different classes Sachiko now a junior and Yumi a sophomore both where very busy but managed to see each other and spend time with each other as much as possible, Sachiko paced around the living room floor thinking and mumbling while waiting for Yumi to come home from work.

_Man I'm so horny I wish Yumi was here I want to touch her, every time I look in the mirror now and my eyes are getting darker I know I'm not stressed maybe its because my birthday or it's an Ogasawara thing._

Yumi walked up stairs to her dorm thinking while walking.

_I wonder what I should get Sachiko for her birthday I want it to be special I missed it last year because she came to school to live with me a little after that so I missed her birthday, I don't know what to do maybe I should ask grandfather what she likes._

Yumi entered the dorm and walked to the living room to find a worried and pacing Sachiko.

"Sweetheart are you alright?" said Yumi.

Sachiko was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Yumi's voice.

"Yes honey I'm fine," said Sachiko walking up to Yumi and placing a loving kiss on Yumi's lips.

"So how was your day Yumi?" asked Sachiko who was now sitting on the couch with Yumi in her lap.

"It was bad today I have a test coming up this week and top it off my boss at my job keeps getting on my back," Yumi with a sigh.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" said Sachiko trying to watch her temper.

"N-no honey I can handle this no need to worry," said Yumi not wanting to upset her girlfriend.

"Ok Yumi, but you really should let me take care of you I don't want you to put up with this you deserve better."

"It's alright Sachiko I'm sure everything will get better," said Yumi placing a small peck on Sachiko's lips.

Soon the kiss deepened and Sachiko found her tongue once again in Yumi's mouth.

"You don't know how much I missed your touch Yumi," said Sachiko cupping Yumi's breast under her shirt.

"Ogasawara Sachiko please don't you'll make me…"

"I'll make you what Yumi?" said Sachiko after that she deeply kissed Yumi and proceeded to run her tongue against Yumi's while pinching Yumi's stiff nipples.

The kiss was soon broken by the phone ringing; Sachiko broke the kiss and walked over to answer the phone.

"Hello," said Sachiko sharply

"Whoa Sa-chan did I catch you at a wrong time?" asked Katsura.

"Oh Katsura sorry is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah everything's alright, but I would like to talk to you about something can you meet me at Toby's at six tonight?"

"Sure I'll see you at six Katsura."

"Alright Sachiko and one more thing, could you please call me Uncle Katsura please," said Katsura with a pleading tone.

"O-ok see you there Uncle Katsura" with that Sachiko hung up the phone.

"Is everything alright Sachiko?" asked Yumi with worry.

"Everything's fine love, but Uncle Katsura wants to talk to me about something."

"Huh when did you start calling Katsura Uncle?" asked Yumi in surprise.

"Since he asked me to well I have no problem with it since he's married to my Uncle Akira."

"Wah!!" said Yumi.

"Oh yeah you didn't know love?" asked Sachiko in surprise while scratching the back of her head.

"How is that possible I didn't even know that they could get married, how come we weren't invited," said Yumi with a small pout.

Sachiko gave a light chuckle at Yumi's antics.

"I didn't know you where a sap for weddings," said Sachiko.

"Well of coarse I think that they're beautiful," Said Yumi with a blush.

"If you're a good girl maybe you can plan your own wedding love," said Sachiko hugging Yumi from behind.

"Is that a promise Sachiko?" said Yumi with tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's anything you want it to be Yumi, I love you so much."

"Oh Sachiko," said Yumi turning around to kiss Sachiko deeply with a passion, Sachiko slowly lead Yumi's back to a near by wall and pressed Yumi firmly against it Yumi soon found her hands down Sachiko's shorts cupping her butt firmly while moaning the older girls name.

Sachiko gasped in shock at the action; Yumi was the first to hear Sachiko gasp this she quickly let go of Sachiko.

"I'm sorry Sachiko did I hurt you," said Yumi in fear.

"No Yumi you did not you just surprised me because you never touched me like that before, don't worry I liked it and I would love for you to touch me more in the future."

"Down tiger" said Yumi now in a comfortable tone.

They both hugged each other in silence until Sachiko looked at the clock.

"Well I have to get ready to see what Uncle Katsura wants I hope it's nothing bad," said Sachiko with a sigh.

OXOXOXOXO

Sachiko drove to the Toby's she walked in and spotted Katsura waving at Sachiko like a giddy school girl.

"Hey Sa-chan how are you?" said Katsura.

"Hey Uncle Katsura," said Sachiko while giving Katsura a hug both sat down at the table.

"So what do you want to talk about Uncle Katsura?"

"Well I want to talk about you Sa-chan, as you know I'm running a company that publishes young authors and I want you to write for our company."

Sachiko looked in shock but quickly regained her composer.

"That's a huge offer how did you know that I wanted to write?"

"I learned from your Uncle of coarse and also I have heard from the universities website the reviews on your short stories are great; please Sachiko we need your creative mind I will make sure to draw up a proper contract with a few perks that meet you interest since your family so what do you say Sachiko?"

Ok I'll write for you," said Sachiko without a moment's hesitation.

"Well then it's settled I'll draw up the contract and fax it to you in the morning."

"So how are things Uncle Katsura?"

"They're great well tomorrow its Akira's day off, but as of late the man can't seem to keep his hands off of me" said Katsura.

"So is everything all right with Yumi-chan?"

"Well yes and no," said Sachiko.

"Do tell Sa-chan I'm here to listen not to judge," said Katsura.

"There's no major problems with me and Yumi we are still attracted to each other and we have been going out for almost a year; I think that we are ready to move on to the next step but I think she's scared of me maybe I'm coming on to her to forcefully I know I want to make her my wife, but maybe there is something wrong with me," said Sachiko.

"Well Sachiko maybe you should try a more romantic approach with Yumi slowly get into it, you know that's what got me to relax with Akira sometimes you Ogasawara's can be intimidating even when you guy's don't mean to be, so that's maybe why Yumi-chan is so scared to more on to a physical level with you plus she is innocent in those kind of ways unlike someone who knows what they're doing," said Katsura casually.

"Well now that I think about it I'll try that approach," said Sachiko with hope in her voice.

"Also Sa-cha it wouldn't hurt to pick up a book on this, but I doubt you will need it I know it will come naturally between you two."

Both ate dinner and talked about various subjects and about Sachiko ideas for a new story after dinner was over Sachiko drove back home to find Yumi asleep on the couch, Sachiko picked Yumi up bridal style and gently laid her in bed placing a light kiss on Yumi's forehead before inviting herself into bed with Yumi.

XOXOXOXOX

Yumi awoke to a pair of light blue eyes watching her.

"Good morning sweetheart," said Yumi.

"Good morning cutie"

"So how did last night go?" said Yumi propping herself on her elbows.

"Last night went great Katsura wants me to write for his company, so today he's going to fax me over the contract."

"That great Sachiko I have always loved your stories, so what do you want for your birthday Sachiko?" said Yumi rubbing Sachiko's raven locks.

"I want you to be my wife" mumbled Sachiko lowly.

"Huh" said Yumi not hearing what Sachiko said.

"Oh nothing I just said I don't care what you get me as long as you're with me Yumi."

"Well I guess I'll go to the mall today so I can see what kind of present I should get you," said Yumi getting up and walking over to kiss Sachiko on the cheek.

Yumi walked to the mall and saw a very familiar figure in the distance and Yumi quickly jogged over to it.

"I'm glad you could make it," said Yumi.

"Well Yumi-chan I'm just happy to be of assistance," said Akira.

_Flashback_

Yumi sat in the living room thinking about Sachiko.

_I wonder if she's having a good time. I feel so bad about what happened on the trip she's been waiting this long I wonder what's wrong with me?, why can't I give Sachiko what she wants I don't know what to do plus her birthday is coming up I don't know who to call on._

Just then Yumi jumped up in realization.

"I know who to call," and with that Yumi started to dial Akira's number.

_End of flashback _

"Well Yumi it was nice of you to call so what's up," said Akira snapping Yumi out of thoughts

"I hope I'm interrupting your day Akira?"

"Oh no your not Katsura doesn't mind plus he's at work right now."

"Oh"

"Well I'm looking for a gift for Sachiko and also I want to talk to you about something Akira-san," said Yumi.

"Sure you can talk to me about anything, but please call me Akira or Uncle, I do consider you as family or soon to be family," said Akira with amusement in his voice.

Yumi blushed at the statement

Yumi and Akira walked around the mall and Yumi told Akira about the trip, Yumi and Akira where now sitting down at a café and Yumi finished the rest of her story.

"Well Yumi chan based on what you have told me I feel that there's more going on to this then what your telling me, it's alright just go ahead and let it out I'll be here to support you," said Akira reassuringly,

Yumi took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm really worried about me and Sachiko I'm scared that she will leave me and it been affecting me so bad that it's preventing me from moving on to the next step of our relationship and also I'm a little nervous too."

"Well Yumi-chan to me to seems like your having problems trying to psychically express yourself to Sachiko, plus I know how she can be Ogasawara's aren't known for waiting on things hell that's why Sachiko's such a brat but I suppose she got it from me," said Akira in a funny tone.

Both laughed whole heartedly.

"But seriously I know for a fact that Sachiko love's you hell I bet she wants to marry you, you should never have doubt Yumi Sachiko will never give up on you and you shouldn't ether."

"So then what should I give her Akira I want her to know that I love her with out this fear."

"Give her something from the heart Yumi-chan," said Akira softly.

Yumi thought on what Akira said and jumped with joy her confidence restored.

"I know what to get her!" said Yumi in enticement.

"You do Yumi-chan so do you want to look around for it?"

"No this gift can't be found in a store"

The two sat and talked and walked around in the mall; Yumi then returned home with a new confidence and her love for Sachiko strengthened.

OXOXOXOXO

AN: hey you guys well I decided to expand the chapters so its going to go past 10 chapters but please understand Katsura personally he's the softy in the relationship so just try to keep that in mind when you read a scene wit him. Sorry if this chapter is short.

Read and Review please

KENSHIN'S MATE


	10. Completion of the Soul

AN: HEY YOU GUYS WHAT'S GOING ON WELL HERE'S NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING EXCUSE THE GRAMMAR THIS CHAPTER IS FOR ALL OF THE LOYAL REVIEWERS THAT HAVE HELPED ME ALSO HAPPY B-DAY CHKIM218.

"TALKING" _"THINKING"_

WARNING: PLEASE ENJOY

LAST TIME: "No this gift can't be found in a store."

XOXOXOXOX

Yumi rushed home after saying good bye to Akira and rushed into the door to find Sachiko typing on her computer with her reading glasses on.

"Hey I'm back," said Yumi while closing the door.

Sachiko quickly turned around to see a smiling Yumi.

"So did you find what you where looking for?" said Sachiko taking off her glasses.

"Yes I did but…" said Yumi.

"Huh are you alright Yumi?"

"O-oh nothing," said Yumi waving her hands.

"Oh ok, well dinners ready if you want some Yumi."

"Ok Sachiko are you going to eat with me?" said Yumi.

"Sure honey."

The two sat and ate dinner in silence until Yumi broke the silence.

"Sachiko"

"Isn't your birthday in two days?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah"

"Do you want to have a party?"

"No I just want me and you."

"What if I told you that you could open your gift early," said Yumi.

"Just what are you trying to say Ms. Fukuzawa?" said Sachiko with a light string of lust in her voice.

"Oh it's nothing, ."

"So how is your writing going," asked Yumi in curiosity.

"It's going great I never knew I had theses ideas in my head Yumi, but I owe that to you love because of you I was able to see a new way of thinking," said Sachiko with love in her eyes.

"I can't wait to read it so can you give me a hint on what it's about?" said Yumi with excitement in her voice.

"Sorry love I can't," said Sachiko coming around the table to kiss Yumi on the forehead.

"No fair," said Yumi with a pout.

"Well if it helps, I love you," said Sachiko taking the dishes to the sink.

OXOXOXOXO

After dinner was over Yumi and Sachiko both where sitting on the couch watching television in silence until Yumi spoke.

"Sachiko"

"Yes"

"I didn't know you wore glasses," said Yumi.

"Oh yeah well my eyes where bothering me and plus I use them when I type."

"Oh well they look incredibly sexy on you," said Yumi

"Oh really now so I'm not sexy with them on," said Sachiko with a playful pout.

"With glasses on or off I will always love you Sachiko, no mater what," said Yumi with a blush.

"I love you too honey," said Sachiko.

"Well I'm going to go shower now Yumi before I start something that I might not be able to stop," said Sachiko with a wink.

"Ok," said Yumi with a blush knowing full well what her girlfriend meant.

Sachiko showered and then came out to find Yumi still watching television.

"The shower is yours if you want Yumi," said Sachiko.

Yumi got in the shower and let the cool water hit her hot body and thought slowly.

_Why dose my body feel hot it's like I want to become one with Sachiko this feeling is so wired between my legs but it feels so right, its time to move on to the next stage._

Yumi got out of the shower and dried herself off she made her way to the bed room only to find Sachiko there setting on the bed deep in thought.

"Sweet heart are you alright?"

Sachiko turned around to see Yumi in a thin towel that barely covered her area with nothing under, Sachiko's eyes traveled down south to Yumi's light brown curl's that where barely covered by the towel, Sachiko then looked away with a blush.

"Oh sorry Yumi I didn't know that you where going to change in here I'll leave."

Sachiko proceeded to head out the bed room, when Yumi grabbed Sachiko's upper arm gently.

"P-please don't go," said Yumi with a pleading look.

Sachiko hugged Yumi and picked her up bridal style and gently laid Yumi in bed while lightly kissing her lips in the process.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere at all."

XOXOXOXOX

The two stayed in silence holding each other and enjoying the warmth of each other bodies, until Sachiko sat up and spoke.

"Yumi I want to ask you something?"

Yumi sat up and gave Sachiko her full attention.

"Yes Sachiko" said Yumi lightly gripping Sachiko's hand.

"Well Yumi remember you asked me what was wrong a minute ago."

Yumi nodded for Sachiko to continue.

"Well Yumi I've been thinking for a while ever since we started dating I know were young and haven't known each other long, but I feel so strongly connected to you both mentally and physically what I'm saying is will you do me the honor of becoming my wife Yumi; I cant live without you please," said Sachiko who was now on her knees holding Yumi's hands.

Yumi was shocked beyond all words, Yumi was so shocked that the words where caught in her throat, Sachiko noticed the silence and slowly got up to her feet only to be tackled down by a crying Yumi.

"Yes Ogasawara Sachiko I'll marry you yes I will!!" cried Yumi.

Sachiko picked Yumi up with all of her strength and spun her around with all of her might until they both fell on the bed.

"My love, thank you so much," said Sachiko.

With that Sachiko put Yumi down and quickly rushed over to the other side of the bed and placed her hand under the pillow to retrieve a small velvet box, Sachiko then proceeded to open it to find a beautiful 24 karat gold ring with the inside engraved yours forever on the inside Sachiko put the ring on Yumi's ring finger and kissed Yumi with a passion.

"Oh this is beautiful Sachiko," said Yumi after breaking the kiss.

"Well I wanted to get something more meaningful instead of a normal ring love," said Sachiko.

"So Sachiko, shall we consummate the marriage early honey?"

"Can it be a birthday gift and a wedding gift as well?" said Sachiko lustfully.

"You are such a big kid Sachiko," said Yumi laughing.

Both girls laughed until the laughter died down.

Sachiko then looked at Yumi seriously with deep blue eyes and then spoke.

"Yumi are you sure about this, I don't want to push you in to anything you are my fiancé I mean I can wait until the wedding…"

Sachiko was cut off by Yumi's passionate kiss Yumi laid both of them on the bed, Yumi then pulled back and spoke.

"Make love to me please, I'm just so wet for you," said Yumi breathlessly.

Sachiko gently laid Yumi on her back and slowly unraveled Yumi's towel, Sachiko looked in shock at Yumi's body her eyes travel to Yumi's perfect erect nipples that stood perfectly against the cold air Sachiko's eyes slowly traveled down Yumi's flat stomach all the way to the nest of tight brown curls of Yumi's center.

"Well I see that you're ready for me Ms. Ogasawara," said Sachiko with lust.

"Please Sachiko I can't take it," said Yumi rubbing her legs to contain the wetness that was leaking from Yumi's center.

Sachiko proceeded with her actions not wanting to keep her lover waiting, Sachiko started to rub one of Yumi's breast with her hand then slowly taking the other into her mouth, she slowly swirled her tongue around Yumi's nipple and sometimes occasionally flicked her tongue lightly against Yumi's hardened bud; Yumi arched her back in an attempt to bring Sachiko closer while moaning Sachiko's name.

"Oh Sachiko please you driving me wild."

"Please what princess, tell me what you want," said Sachiko.

"I-I want you to rub me."

"Rub you where Yumi, I don't know unless you tell me."

"Ogasawara Sachiko you better make love to me else our sleeping on the couch," yelled Yumi in frustration.

"My! Who knew my princess had such a fire to her," said Sachiko in a playful voice.

Sachiko's hand proceeded to move south down to the top of Yumi's center Sachiko hand soon stopped at the top of Yumi's center Yumi soon looked up to see a concerned look in Sachiko's now dark blue eyes.

"What's wrong honey," said Yumi rubbing her hands thought Sachiko's raven tresses in an attempt to comfort her.

"Are you sure you want to do this Yumi, once I start I don't know if I'll be able to stop," Sachiko said with a strong hint of concern.

"I'm ready Sachiko, but I have one question for you"

Sachiko nodded her head for Yumi to continue.

"Will it hurt?"

"I'm not going to lie to you love, you might feel a twinge or nothing at all but I want you to know that I'll always love you and I'm sorry if there is any pain," said Sachiko.

"Well even if there is I would still let you continue," said Yumi.

"S-so it's alright?" asked Sachiko.

"Show me what you've got tigress," said Yumi lustfully.

With Yumi saying that Sachiko proceeded to gently slide a finger into Yumi's hot dripping clit Yumi's back arched at the contact that Sachiko was making with Yumi, Sachiko moved her finger inside at a slow but fast pace earning a moan from the younger girl under her; Sachiko's nipples hardened alone but she quickly ignored it and continued her assault on Yumi's clit.

"Are you ready for more ," whispered Sachiko in Yumi's ear.

"Yes I'm ready for anything please, Sachiko I can't take it anymore!"

Sachiko slowly and gently slipped one more finger in Yumi's tight folds.

"Gosh Yumi your so tight I can't want until I taste you, but first tell me who do you belong to?"

"Sachiko" said Yumi in a horse voice while arching her back.

"Huh princess, I can't hear you."

"I belong to Ogasawara Sachiko!" screamed Yumi.

With that Sachiko sped up her movements rotating both fingers while moving with the same speed and pressure Yumi widened her legs further and grinded her wet folds into Sachiko's fingers.

"Come on Yumi baby cum for me," said Sachiko lustfully.

"Sachiko!!"

With that Yumi's inner walls closed in on Sachiko's fingers.

XOXOXOXOX

Yumi let her body go limp from her climax until she felt Sachiko widening her legs; Yumi looked to see Sachiko's hands on her thighs and Sachiko's head in her center.

"S-sachiko what are you doing?" said Yumi.

"Well what dose like I'm finishing the job honey," said Sachiko causally.

Yumi sat back and let Sachiko have her way with her; Sachiko looked to see Yumi's clit she slowly blew on Yumi's parted lips earning a shiver from the younger girl Sachiko proceeded to flick her tongue lightly over Yumi's center earning a moan from Yumi, noticing this Sachiko's light flicks turned into heavy licks.

"Oh Sachiko make me cum again."

Without warning Sachiko drove her tongue in Yumi's tight passage Yumi bit her bottom lip and tightened the hold on the sheets under her, Sachiko proceeded to dip her tongue in and out of Yumi's center at a much faster place while moving her thumb over the top of Yumi's center.

"Sachiko," said Yumi digging her hands into her fiancées raven lock to apply pressure.

Sachiko movements sped up faster and faster until a wave juices spilled from Yumi's center along with Yumi's screams of Sachiko's name for the second time that night; Sachiko slowly up to kiss Yumi, Yumi could taste both her and Sachiko's essence they both laid there both holding each other until sleep started to slowly take over Yumi.

"Good night" said Yumi before going to sleep.

"Good night and I love you my wife," said Sachiko before drifting to sleep.

OXOXOXOXO

AN: Well I hope I did good with the lemon this is my first time writing one well there is more to come in later chapters well I hope you guys can understand the Mrs. ogasawara joke, but Sachiko likes to call Yumi by her last name but so dose Yumi if there's any confusion please PM me ok.


	11. Researching Feelings

AN: hey you guys what's up well I have been busy with school so here is a new chapter for you guys well this story should be wrapped up in a while I'm going all the way up to the wedding but thank you guys for waiting for me oh also I will be revising the story after I'm finished so you can read more smoothly forgive me if theres any mistakes I was up until three writing and I had woke and edited the story so I'm a little tried for give me if I miss anything.

"TALKING"

_THINKING_

OXOXOXOXO

_LAST TIME:_ "Good night, I love you my wife."

Sachiko woke up to the bright rays that shown through the room window, Sachiko adjusted her eyes to her surroundings after doing so she look to where Yumi was sleeping smiled at last nights events and thought to her self.

_I'm so lucky to have her I want to give her everything._

Yumi soon awoke to a pair of light blue eyes looking down on her, noticing that it was her fiancée Yumi lifted her head to kiss Sachiko's lips.

"Well hello love," said Sachiko who was broken out of her thoughts by Yumi's kiss.

"Good morning to you Ms. Ogasawara" said Yumi with a playfulness laced in her voice.

"So did you sleep well my Yumi?"

"Yes I did my Sachiko."

"Last night."

"What about last night sweetheart?," asked Yumi.

"I-I didn't hurt you last night love?" asked Sachiko her voice laced with deep concern.

"N-no Sachiko I admit there was a slight twinge but nothing bad."

"I'm so sorry Yumi I didn't want to cause you any pain, please forgive me my wife," said Sachiko bowing down.

"Sachiko you dork you shouldn't be so hard on yourself besides it couldn't have been avoided," said Yumi picking Sachiko up from her bowing position to give her a light kiss.

There was a short silence between the two until Yumi spoke.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower now."

Sachiko watched as the younger female walked to the bathroom only to turn around to hug her.

"Thank you for last night and don't worry so much I don't want your blood pressure to go up honey," whispered Yumi into Sachiko's ear seductively.

"Anytime Yumi," said Sachiko in an equally seductive voice.

After the two showered they went down to make breakfast both happy and content with each other they both sat down and ate.

"Sachiko"

"Yes love"

"When should we have the wedding?" asked Yumi.

"Personally I would just want to marry you tonight, but it's your choice love so you can choose anytime you want to get married."

"Well I was hoping to get married in a month or so, but I don't know if that's enough time us to prepare I mean between our studies, test and me working plus I would like to invite my friends and family I'm not sure we can plan this right away but I'm also fine with your way Sachiko," said Yumi.

Sachiko walked over to Yumi's side of the table and gently cupped Yumi's cheeks

"Don't worry about it, tell me what you need and I'll get it for you no matter what the cost."

"No I can't let you pay for everything sweetie, I don't want any stress coming from you plus you have enough stress with your mid terms coming up," said Yumi in a firm yet gentle voice.

Sachiko knew it was pointless to argue with Yumi, but what shocked Sachiko more was Yumi's ability to "handle" her.

"Alright honey, you win but if you get stressed because of this let me know alright oh yeah before I forget here."

Yumi looked at the credit card and stared in shock.

"N-no I can't take this Sachiko this is too much," said Yumi in shock.

"Well honey how else are you going to pay for what you need for the wedding?"

"B-but this is a credit card Sachiko," Yumi said with worry written on her face.

"I know it is love but you are my soon to be wife, plus all expenses will be paid for and anyway my family owns that credit card company, please Yumi just take it just in case."

"Alright, since you used that famous look, Ogasawara Sachiko as I said before if it gets to be too much."

"I know I know you'll tell me to stop," said Sachiko in a bored tone.

"Well I guess I got to make some phone calls," said Sachiko.

Sachiko made phone calls to everyone friends and family alike telling about the wedding, Sachiko talked to her uncle Akira and got the instructions to the church that would be marring them.

"So you got the instructions Sa-chan?" asked Akira.

"Yes uncle and thank you so much for everything."

"Where's Yumi-chan at?"

"She went to her Saturday classes and then she has to go to work this afternoon, despite my protests to get her to quit she still insists on going to work," said Sachiko with a sigh.

There was a light chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Sa-chan I know you don't want to admit it but you are just like the men in our family, look why don't you just let Yumi-chan work if she wants to that girl is very independent and strong so let her have fun," said Akira with a light chuckle.

"I guess your right uncle," said Sachiko in defeat.

"So Sa-chan will you be wearing a tux?"

Sachiko blushed at the statement.

"Uncle Akira!"

"Come on Sachiko I think you would look great in a tux."

"Ha-ha, very funny Uncle Akira you and everyone else seems to think so."

"Well its true I remember you never were into girly clothes maybe kimonos but that's just about it, hell I remember the maids saying it was a hassle trying to dress you," said Akira laughing whole heartedly the two shared a laugh until Akira spoke.

"Well Sachiko I got to go see a man about a shower, he's been wanting one with me for three days," said Akira referring to Katsura.

"Tell him I said hi."

"Oh Sa-chan"

"Yes"

"Are you going to tell them?" asked Akira in a serious tone.

"Well I was going to send them invitations I think its better that way," said Sachiko casually.

"It up to you and your heart, take care of yourself Sachiko."

"Take care Uncle Akira," and with that she hung up the phone.

XOXOXOXOX

Yumi walked in the door and let out a large sigh.

"Hard day my wife," said Sachiko.

"Yea tiger I had a day."

"I made a few calls today," said Sachiko setting the dinner table.

"Oh really now"

"Yeah Uncle Akira and Katsura so are the others, Sei was the most excited for us.

"All there's left to do is to tell my parents," said Yumi.

"I don't believe they would have a problem with that."

There was a silence until Sachiko spoke

"Yumi would I look good in a tux?" asked Sachiko with a blush.

Yumi started to laugh slightly.

"Well Sachiko I would think you would look good in anything," said Yumi hugging Sachiko.

"I seem to recall you looking good with nothing on at all," said Sachiko lustfully.

The looked at each other lustfully and started to kiss, soon they found there self in the bedroom on the floor.

"Oh Sachiko what are you doing to me?" moaned Yumi as she wrapped her legs around Sachiko's waist.

"I'm taking what's mine" said Sachiko in a playful voice followed by a kiss.

"I want to taste you again my wife," said Sachiko after breaking the kiss.

"Please do," said Yumi breathlessly.

Sachiko used her strength to pick up Yumi and herself off of the ground, Sachiko carried Yumi to the bed and slowly and steadily took off Yumi's clothes until there was nothing left but Yumi's cotton white panties that were truly soaked Sachiko soon motioned Yumi to sit in between her legs.

"Your so beautiful Yumi," said Sachiko whispering into Yumi's neck.

Sachiko then took her long slender fingers and rubbed the outside of Yumi's panties, in response to Sachiko's touch Yumi grinded her backside into Sachiko's center causing a low growl from Sachiko; Sachiko continued her assault on Yumi's front until she slowly pushed aside Yumi's wet panties and slowly rubbed her finger against Yumi's hot center.

"Oh Sachiko I can't wait any longer please," said Yumi grinding her backside more into Sachiko's center.

Sachiko could feel herself getting wetter by the moment her actions where broken by the phone ringing, Sachiko quickly went to the phone despite Yumi's protests Sachiko walked to the phone frustration written on her face.

"Yes" answered Sachiko.

"Hello Sachiko," Sayako.

Sachiko almost dropped the phone and Yumi quickly noticed the look on Sachiko's face and went to hug Sachiko from behind and gently rubbed Sachiko's shoulders Sachiko realized this and quickly clamed down.

"Well mother what do you want," said Sachiko in a cold voice.

"I heard about you getting married Sachiko and I called to invite you to have tea both you and Yumi," Sayako gently.

"What's the catch mother?"

"No catch Sachiko also I took the liberty of inviting your uncle, look Sachiko I know you have every right to not forgive me I know that I can never change you Sachiko or the one you love, I just want to make things right again," said Sayako on the verge or tears.

"Mother I always want you to know that I will love you I'm happy that you understand," said Sachiko.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes mother"

"I love you my daughter," said Sayako before hanging up the phone.

Sachiko put up the phone with tears falling down her cheeks Yumi hugged and kissed Sachiko gently and laid Sachiko down to where her head was in is her lap.

"It's alright I'm here please don't cry Sachiko," said Yumi in a soothing voice.

Sachiko clamed down and quickly drifted to sleep in Yumi's lap while Yumi stroked her raven locks.

OXOXOXOXO

Sachiko woke up with Yumi's arm around her waist her thoughts strayed off to last night and to her mother.

_What I'm I going to do I hope that this will be settled I don't want to cry anymore._

Sachiko quickly broken out of her thoughts when she heard Yumi stir in her sleep Sachiko watched as Yumi woke up.

"Good morning love."

"Good morning tiger," said Yumi rubbing her eyes.

"I can't wait until were married I get to see that face everyday," said Sachiko with excitement.

"Well tiger I can't wait to see you in a tux."

"If it pleases you love it will be done, so have you decided on what kind of wedding dress you want?"

"No sweetheart I don't even know where to get one made at," said Yumi.

"I thought it would come down to that so yesterday I called Elizabeth Styles to get an appointment for your dress."

"Y-you mean you got the famous Elizabeth Styles?" said Yumi in utter shock.

"Yea," said Sachiko causally.

"Sachiko that's too much I thought about getting something simple I don't want it to cost too much."

"Nothing costs too much for you Yumi your going to be my wife and I cant let you go without, plus you for get that I'm a Ogasawara and you soon will be too love," said Sachiko in a serous tone.

"Ok Ogasawara Sachiko,"said Yumi in a playful voice.

"Plus beside I want you to have the experience of what its like to be with a Ogasawara," said Sachiko hugging Yumi from behind with her hands creeping down to the edge of Yumi's underwear.

"W-well if you say so" said Yumi relaxing into Sachiko's touch.

After the two made love and got dressed to meet Sachiko parents both nervous and sacred they drove down to the Ogasawara mansion they soon found there self's in the mansion living room looking in shock at the guests that where seating in the living room along with Sachiko's mother and uncles.

"No way" was all that Sachiko could say.

XOXOXOXOX

AN: Hey you guys well sorry about the long update you know I'm busy with so much well we are almost heading towards the end I hope you can get the whole tiger joke that's Yumi's nickname for Sachiko so people I hope that you aren't to mad at me for posting this late.


	12. Missing You

**AN: **Sorry guys for the long wait I had to get some things settled with my education and personal life too but ill try my best to update for you guys so on with the story please once again forgive me for my bad grammar. BUT IM BACK!!!!!

"Talking" _Thinking_

**OXOXOXOXO**

**Last Time:** "No way"

Sachiko and Yumi both where in shock at what they saw there sitting in the living room was Miki and Yuuichiro sitting on the couch both talking to Sachiko's parents both stood in shock until Yumi was the first to speak.

"Mom, dad what are you doing here?" asked Yumi surprisingly clam despite her shock.

"Well we where invited," said miki.

"Yes but why," questioned Yumi.

"If I may Yumi," said Sayako softly.

With that Sayako and Tooru bowed deeply.

"Yumi I'm so sorry please it took me a while to notice that losing your child can be difficult; I tried to protect Sachiko from being like her uncle but I realized that I was keeping her from being herself and for that I'm sorry that I caused both of you girls pain," said Sayako in tears.

Yumi shocked everyone in the living room when she hugged Sayako as she cried.

"It's alright no need to apologize," said Yumi.

After Sayako stopped crying she slowly sat down and recuperated herself.

"I'm sorry everyone for my rudeness in the past and also for crying in front of you," said Sayako with a giggle.

"It's alright Mrs. Ogasawara, I have a big cry baby too," said Yumi while she playfully poked Sachiko with her elbow.

"Please Yumi call me Sayako," said Sayako in a soft motherly tone.

"Ok Sayako," said Yumi trying to get use to Sayako's name.

"So when is the wedding Sachiko," said Yuuichiro.

"Well I don't know yet it's all up to Yumi," said Sachiko holding Yumi's hand while looking at Yumi passionately in her eyes.

"S-so there's are no problems with me getting married daddy," said Yumi looking up at her dad with hopeful eyes.

"No not at all Yumi you are my only daughter and I love you very much it doesn't matter to me who you marry, as long as they are good to you and I thing Sachiko fits that description," said Yuuichiro with a wink to the two.

The group talked and planned the wedding the two girls looked in shocked at there parents energy. After they all talked the pairs all went and ate dinner together each talking and laughing and sharing stories about there daughters diaper days; at the cost of Sachiko's and Yumi's embarrassment soon after the two drove home.

"Well Yumi I didn't know you ate paste when you where little?" said Sachiko in an amused tone while driving.

"Well love I didn't know you played in the toilet when you where little," said Yumi in an equally amused tone.

Both girls laughed and they soon where at their dorm as soon as the where in they kissed each other with a passion, both taking off the there clothing as they each proceeded to the bedroom until they where both naked as the day they where born.

"I didn't know you had big breast," said Yumi taking both mounds into her hands and giving the center a slight squeeze, earning a throaty moan from the raven haired woman.

"I didn't know you where so wet for me love," responded Sachiko while fingering the outside of Yumi's clit.

"Damn it Yumi your so tight, please I want another taste you've got me addicted," said Sachiko breathlessly.

"Well I the great Ogasawara Sachiko begs and swears oh my, I didn't know!" said Yumi in a teasing tone.

"Well know this woman I'm going to fuck you like no tomorrow so stop playing," said Sachiko in a low husky tone.

"B-but what about you?" asked Yumi.

"No my wife comes first" said Sachiko slowly quickening her pace on the outside of Yumi's clit.

Yumi quickly moaned for Sachiko to lead her to the bed and with that Sachiko picked up Yumi bridal style and carried her there bed.

"What's wrong my wife?" said Sachiko noticing Yumi's discomfort.

"Nothing you're just so sexy Sachiko please let me show you what I felt."

"Oh really if you want me that bad my wife you are just going to have to pin me down," said Sachiko with amusement in her voice.

"Well let me see if I can tame the tigress," said Yumi huskily.

"Believe me you have tamed her," said Sachiko just before Yumi's lips crashed onto hers.

After many attempts to make love to Sachiko Yumi gave up in defeat.

"No fair you're so tall I can't get to you as fast," said Yumi with a pout.

"Don't worry love you'll get me eventually," said Sachiko.

"That makes me feel worse," said Yumi with a pout.

"Well let me make you feel better," said Sachiko before crushing her lips onto Yumi's.

Just then Sachiko started her assault on Yumi's neck slowly messaging it with her tongue earning a throaty moan from Yumi; enjoying this Sachiko then proceeded to lick down to Yumi's hardening buds giving the left mound a light bite and a slight flick of the tongue.

"Oh Sachiko," moaned Yumi hoarsely.

Sachiko's mouth then proceeded to travel south down to Yumi's wet center, without hesitation Sachiko drove her tongue in the younger girls core. Yumi let out a scream as Sachiko proceeded to drive her tongue in and out of Yumi's soaking wet hot core at an unknown speed Sachiko preceded with her actions until Yumi reached her climax.

"My love I didn't know that you were so sensitive down there are you ready to cum one more time love," said Sachiko before she gave Yumi's center a long lick

"Oh Sachiko please make me cum please," moaned Yumi.

Sachiko drove her tongue in Yumi's center as deep as her tongue permitted. Yumi could not help but thrash her head side to side as her future wife drove her tongue in and out at a lighting speed.

"Oh Sachiko," screamed Yumi tangling her hands into Sachiko's midnight locks earning her more strokes from her lovers wet warm tongue down below.

Yumi once again reached her climax only to fall into a light slumber; soon Sachiko joined Yumi falling into a soundless sleep.

XOXOXOXOX

After last night Sachiko and Yumi went to go find a wedding dress despite Sachiko's suggestions to go see the families dress maker Sachiko gave in to Yumi's request of finding a dress at a store.

"What do you think of this one sweet heart?' said Yumi twirling around in the Victorian style wedding dress.

"It looks amazing on you Yumi but isn't it bad luck if I see you before the wedding date?"

"Well naturally yeah, but I want to share my good and bad luck with you Sachiko," said Yumi cupping Sachiko's cheeks tenderly.

Soon after they went to the tuxedo store one hour and several tux's later.

"Honey are we done yet?" asked Sachiko tiredly.

"Oh sorry Sachiko," said Yumi cutting off her conversion with the store owner.

"Its alright I was just getting hungry that's all" said Sachiko.

Yumi giggled at her future wives antics.

"Well for the record you look very handsome in a tux," said Yumi.

"Don't you mean beautiful," said Sachiko with a mock pout as Yumi giggled some more.

"How about this honey handsomely beautiful can you deal with that you big baby," said Yumi with mirth in her voice.

"Yes I can love now lets get something to eat," said Sachiko with equal mirth while dragging Yumi to the food court.

"Always thinking with your stomach huh Sachiko," asked Yumi in a playful manner while watching Sachiko as she ate.

"My appetite never bothered you in bed now did it love," said Sachiko with playful lust in eyes earning a blush from Yumi.

"You know I never had a problem with that but the question is how can you eat all of that food and still keep your shape Sachiko?" asked Yumi in confusion.

"You want to know the secret love," said Sachiko moving in closer to Yumi's lips.

"So what is it your secret," said moving closer to Sachiko's face in an attempt to kiss the older girl.

"Well I don't know Yumi," said Sachiko pulling back from the almost attempted kiss with a smile on her face.

"How can you not know your own secret!" said Yumi with a mock pout.

"If you must know Yumi it's you and all of the wonderful sex we have," said Sachiko with a big smile.

"You never give up don't you sweetheart," said Yumi sighing in defeat.

"Nope how do you think I won you in the first place?"

"Just shut up and eat love," said Yumi shoving a hotdog in to Sachiko's mouth.

Soon the couple ate and went back to the store to purchase there clothes and walking hand and hand out the mall.

"I wish you could have let me buy the dress Sachiko," said Yumi worried.

"It's no problem honey remember your going to be an Orgasawara soon, plus I want to take care of you I trust you with all that I am Yumi," said Sachiko hugging Yumi tightly.

"I love you so much Sachiko."

"I love you too my dear Yumi."

OXOXOXOXO

Soon after Sachiko and Yumi sent out the invitations to the wedding it was a "shotgun wedding" as Sachiko liked to put it but, regardless of the wedding being rushed with the hopes that everything to work out, soon after the gang gathered at the Orgasawara mansion for the couples wedding party.

"Hey Yumi chan," said Sei with a hand full of gifts with everyone behind her.

"Youko baby, can I drop these now my arms are getting sleepy," asked Sei with a small look of discomfort.

"Well you ARE big and strong, like you said in the car as I seem to fondly remember," said Youko sarcastically.

Yumi looked on nervously until Yoshino tapped her.

"Don't look so nervous, Yumi Sei can handle it," said Yoshino with her hands shaped in a v sign while grinning victoriously.

Soon all the ladies where seated in the living room everyone was there and seated, it wasn't till Sei noticed that Sachiko was missing.

"Hey Yumi-chan where's the groom?" said Sei while Yumi's face turned beat red after hearing her fiancées name.

"Sachiko will be back in a couple of hours she had to attend a business trip for her grandfather in Kyoto, so she has been gone for two days but she should be returning shortly," said Yumi sadly missing Sachiko.

"Well that's Sachiko a business woman till the end well I hope she's not going to be too sleepy for the party," said Rei.

"I know I'm just worried that she will be stressed and her blood pressure will go up," said Yumi with worry in her voice.

"She will be fine that's a strong girl," said Sayako carrying a tray of punch into living room area where they all sat.

"Well I know I just worry about her sometimes," Yumi said while rubbing the back of her head nervously while laughing.

"That's love for you," said Sayako with a smile on her face.

Everyone sat in the living room talking and having conversations amongst each other until they heard the front door open and saw Sachiko, Tooru, Yuuki, Yuuichiro and grandfather drunk.

"What happened Sachiko!" said Yumi rushing over to help a half drunk Sachiko who was leaning on Tooru for support.

"Well you see me, Sachiko, and grandfather where about to head home when Sa-chan got car sick as usual, so we stopped at a store for her to use the bathroom and we saw Yuuichiro and Yuuki in the store so in the spirit of this marriage we all went out for drinks," said Tooru with a nervous laugh.

"How could you get our daughter drunk you boar!!!!" said Sayako.

"W-well it was an early wedding celebration, we know there was a party but I guess time slipped," said Tooru nervously afraid of his wife's anger.

"Alright Sachiko way to get wasted!" said Sei cheering for joy.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING" said everyone all together.

"Don't worry I can still party," said Sachiko leaning toward the wall of the living room I'm fine.

Regardless the whole party continued and shortly after that Yumi's mother came to join the party along with Akira and Katsura; soon after everyone passed out gifts the first one was for Yumi.

"I hope you like it" said Sei with a catty grin on her face.

Yumi opened the gift to find a sexy red nightwear that barely covered her body also a whip came along with the set.

"Well that should keep her temper in check," said Akira.

"If not it will surely spice up things," said Katsura calmly drinking tea.

"T-thank you Sei-sama I'll use it in the future," said Yumi with a blush.

Next Sachiko opened her gift and looked up to Youko with a blush.

"I hope you two enjoy it," said Youko with a wink.

Next Sachiko and Yumi opened there gifts by there respective owners until it got to Sachiko and Yumi's parents.

"This gift is from all of us," said Tooru handing Sachiko the envelope.

Sachiko and Yumi both opened the envelope and read the contents inside both looked up in shock

"What's wrong Sa-chan," asked Akira in worry.

"O-our parents bought us a house," said Sachiko in shock.

XOXOXOXOX

AN: hey people I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't been able to update in a while college and life man they come at u at full force well I thought I should just let you guys know ill be updating but I cant promise anything ok but ill make it back to u guys well I hope u can get the jokes I set up in there well talk to you later guys.

KENSHIN'S MATE


	13. Anything For You

AN: Hey you guys I hope u guys are having a good X-Mass so now I'm on break now so I can get some new things posted well I know that I haven't been around much but I have a new story that I want you guys to check out so sadly this is the last chapter with room 311 sorry if it was short but heck what do you people expect its an ending.

"Talking"

_Thinking _

**XOXOXOXOX**

LAST TIME: "O-our parents bought us a house."

"I can't believe you guys did this," said Yumi in tears.

"Thank you so much mother and father," said Sachiko bowing deeply.

"We realized if you two are getting married you'll need a house and it already paid for so it yours to do with if you want," said grandfather.

Both girls hugged their parents.

"We also put together the inside I hope you girls like it," said Miki.

"I also designed the interior of the house so I hope it should be roomy for you girls," said Yuuichiro.

"Thank you so much for understanding," said Yumi.

Soon after Sachiko and Yumi I moved into there new house despite not wanting to move out of there old dorm room. The house had a Victorian style windows lightly panted and a huge front yard and a 6 yard swimming pool in the back.

"It's so beautiful Sachiko I still can't believe our parents did this for us," said Yumi breathless while staring at the back yard from the kitchen.

"I know love I'm so happy you came into my life that is better then any house you're the only thing that matters to me," said Sachiko hugging Yumi from behind after putting down a few boxes.

"Well maybe we should have a house warming party love," suggested Yumi.

"Or we can have a house party of our own love," said Sachiko lightly squeezing Yumi's chest.

"All over the house?" asked Yumi.

"Excited are we now," said Sachiko in a husky tone.

Sachiko kissed Yumi with a passion soon the two found there selves in the living room both not wanting to break the kiss.

"It's my turn Sachiko," said Yumi huskily in Sachiko's ear.

Yumi worked her way down Sachiko's neck planting small kisses and love bites along her lover's neck. Yumi then trailed up Sachiko's jaw line earning a moan from the older woman.

"Now I know what my tiger likes," said Yumi.

Yumi soon found her hands unbuttoning Sachiko's blouse along with her own.

"Oh Yumi," said Sachiko breathlessly.

Yumi soon took off Sachiko's bra and found herself staring at Sachiko's soft breast; Yumi then proceeded to put her mouth on Sachiko's nipple earning a sharp moan from Sachiko.

"Oh my Sachiko moans I thought I would never see the day," said Yumi in a teasing tone.

"Just keep going Yumi" pleaded Sachiko.

"As my love wishes,"said Yumi.

Yumi continued her assault on Sachiko's chest and proceeded moving downwards to the waistband of Sachiko's pants and with one sift motion Sachiko was unclothed.

"Now lets see what Sachiko likes," said Yumi lustfully.

"Soon after Sachiko and Yumi laid in each others arms exhausted from there activities.

"Wow Yumi I didn't know that you could be such a tiger yourself," said Sachiko.

"You have no idea love," said Yumi.

The next day the two soon finished setting the rest of there stuff in the house Sachiko put down the rest of the remaining boxes and sat top of them.

"Well there is my big strong Sachiko," said Yumi handing Sachiko a glass of water.

"That should be the rest of the boxes since a lot of the boxes were moved yesterday due to some activities," said Sachiko with a wink earning a blush from Yumi.

"I can't believe this happened so fast in a couple of weeks time I'm going to be an Ogasawara," said Yumi in sudden realization.

"I know it seems like we just moved into the dorms with each other," said Sachiko.

"Sachiko"

"Yes love"

"Do you think ill make a good wife?" said Yumi looking down.

Sachiko noticed her fiancée's nervous and quickly came up to Yumi gripping her in a bear hug.

"You will be a good wife I know it you don't have to doubt yourself with me don't worry I'll take care of you love," said Sachiko.

"Thank you Sachiko for everything."

**XOXOXOXOX**

Soon after the wedding was planned and the location was set the wedding took place in Kyoto. Yumi sat nervously in he back it was only five minutes till the ceremony. Mean while out side stood Sachiko in a black and white tux at the altar along with her best man ( or in this case female) Sei.

"Damn it Sachiko why are these pants so tight I feel like I'm going to die," said Sei.

"We all got the same fitting Sei why are you so uncomfortable with the pants," asked Sachiko

"Well maybe because I have them off all the time with Youko that pants seem so foreign to me," stated Sei with a smirk.

"We have guest you know" said Sachiko with a light blush on her face.

"Yeah about five hundred of them," snorted Sei.

"I know once you invite one Ogasawara you invite them all," said a clam Sachiko.

"Well Yumi's going have a lot of in laws to deal with eh?" said a grinning Sei.

Before Sachiko could speak the wedding music started Sachiko's attention darted straight ahead as she saw her soon to be father in law and her wife walk down the hall everyone stood in awe and shock at the bride Sachiko watched in awe until her thoughts where soon stopped by the priest voice.

"To whom will you be giving your daughter away to," stated the priest.

"To my daughter in law Ogasawara Sachiko," stated proudly.

Soon after Yuuichiro passed Yumi to Sachiko and took his place next to his crying wife and Yumi's crying friends. Sachiko slowly and gently took Yumi's hand and led her up the altar.

"You look amazing love," Sachiko whispered Yumi.

As soon as they walked up to the altar the priest spoke a few words to the two and the audience about marriage and love until he turned to the two.

"The two have wrote there own vows," said the priest.

"Sachiko I have loved you from the day I met you I write these vows to you today to tell you I love you an cherish you and I love and care for you are my first and my last and you have my heart and soul and no matter where I'm at I will always love you," said Yumi looking at Sachiko with tears in eyes.

Sachiko gently wiped Yumi's tear and kissed Yumi's forehead.

"Yumi my love and my true meaning in life, I come to you bearing the up most love and respect for you I promise you love you have my eternal love and I will love you till the day I die, you showed me the true ways of my heart and that is something that I will honor for the rest of my days," said Sachiko down on both knees looking up at Yumi.

The crowd looked on in a tearful silence as they watered Sachiko state her vows.

"Very well them be the powers that be I now pronounce you Yumi and Sachiko Ogasawara you may now kiss the bride," said the priest.

After the priest said those words Yumi and Sachiko kissed each other with a loving passion while the crowd cheered them on.

**OXOXOXOXO**

After the families and guest gathered and made there way to the Ogasawara dining hall in Ogasawara mansion after the couple was congratulated people watched the couple take there first dance as a married couple while the family and guest watched with tears of joy and happy faces.

"I'm glad those two could do it said Akira holding a teary eyed Katsura.

"I'm glad they could open these peoples hearts to see what's really important its not where you come from or what status you hold or what gender you are we are all capable of feeling the same thing and that's love."

"Well put dear well put," said Akira kissing the top of Katsura's head.

Soon after the couple and everyone started the party gifts and drinks where brought. After the families and guest started dinking Sei and Sachiko started drinking and decided to have a tag team drinking contest with Yuuichiro and Tooru. Soon after Sei and Sachiko found there heads in the toilet much to Yumi's and Youko's amusement, the party still continued and the sick tag team sobered up after dancing into the late night soon after everyone one sent off the newly wedded couple.

"While riding in the limo sitting next to one another hand in hand the two relaxed and enjoyed there selves while Sachiko's jacket was on Yumi's shoulders and Yumi's head on Sachiko's shoulder.

"I love you so much," said Sachiko.

"I love you too Sachiko."

There was a peaceful silence until Yumi's laughter reached Sachiko's ears.

"What's so funny love" asked Sachiko.

"Nothing I was just thinking that this all started with us meeting in a room called 311," said Yumi while gigging.

"Yeah it did huh," said Sachiko laughing also.

"Well now we can start a new adventure in every room of the house like we planned," purred Yumi.

"Sure love anything for you love," said Sachiko.

**XOXOXOXOX**

**AN: Here you go folks I'm done sorry it took me so long to figure out the ending and stuff it was a real pain in the ass along with college but I'm in the process of writing my new story so the first chapter might be up soon this week but I cant make any promises cause right now I'm looking for a job but I would like to thank all my supporters thank you guys for supporting me in my first finished story and I cant wait to see you guys again for my next story.**

**PS: Oh yeah I got the title of this story from the band 311 I love that band!!!!!**

**KENSHIN'S MATE**


End file.
